La Malédiction du Latin
by Merydhrae
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour les progénitures de Severus, Remus et Sirius. Malgré les tensions entre leurs pères, ils ont grandi ensemble et sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. L'angoisse monte à l'arrivée à Poudlard, car ils savent que ce sera difficile pour eux de se faire une place alors qu'ils sont les fils de héros de guerre. À moins que cette angoisse soit liée à autre chose.
1. Sabius

**CHAPITRE UN : SABIUS**

Le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, c'est l'un des moments les plus important dans la vie d'un sorcier. Tous les enfants qui ont 11 ans attendent ce jour avec impatience ! On reçoit sa première lettre officielle avec l'écusson de l'école, on se rend sur le Chemin de Traverse pour enfin acheter des choses pour nous (et pas juste suivre sa mère qui passe la journée à faire du shopping avec ses copines). Bien sûr on va voir Ollivander, qui raconte ce qui lui est arrivé durant la Deuxième grande guerre des sorciers juste avant qu'il ne soit secouru par le célèbre Harry Potter et cela durant une bonne demi heure avant qu'il daigne enfin s'occuper de nous. Si on a un peu de chance on a le droit à un nouvel animal de compagnie qu'on a le droit de baptiser nous même, et avec ça une mise en garde de notre mère qui précise bien et à plusieurs reprises qu'un animal de compagnie n'est pas un jouet, qu'il faut le nourrir, nettoyer sa cage, jouer avec lui etc…

Bref. Après cette magnifique journée, on prépare ses affaires, on mange un dernier repas en famille qui semble avoir été préparé pour nourrir trois ogres même si on a passé toute l'après-midi à répéter à sa mère que : NON on ne va pas mourir de faim à Poudlard, que SI il y a trois repas très copieux et équilibrés qui sont servis par jour même depuis qu'Hermione Granger a réussi à faire passer sa loi pour que les elfes de maison aient un jour de congé par semaine, que NON on ne va pas se laisser mourir de faim même s'il n'y a pas ses fameux ragouts au menu et que SI ses bons petits plats vont nous manquer…et donc c'est pour cela qu'elle a préparé autant de choses à manger pour le dernier dîner ensemble. Encore une fois elle a gagné, elle est triomphante, on baisse la tête, vaincu, et elle nous sert une immense assiette de ragout.

Bref. Après ce repas on va se coucher, se coucher…pas dormir. La précision est importante puisque bien évidemment, on ne dort pas. L'angoisse, l'excitation, l'impatience, l'appréhension. Tout ça se mélange dans les petites têtes des jeunes sorciers et sorcières du pays. La nuit du 31 Août doit être, après celle de Noël, la nuit où on pourrait comptabiliser le plus de nuits blanches chez les jeunes sorciers de moins de 12 ans. Il n'y a rien de pire que de devoir rester dans son lit allongé, et de ne pas s'endormir. On sait que le lendemain matin va être une longue, très longue journée, on sait qu'on a besoin de dormir pour pouvoir être en forme mais rien n'y fait. Nos yeux sont grand ouverts impossible de trouver le sommeil. Alors on se dit qu'on pourra se reposer dans le train, après tout le voyage est long jusqu'à Poudlard. Oui sauf que ce n'est vraiment pas une option à envisager quand on sait que ses deux meilleurs amis font également leur rentrée à Poudlard, et qu'ils seront donc dans le même wagon que nous. On pense alors à eux, à nos amis, et aux autres sorciers et sorcières qu'on ne connaît pas encore et qui vont commencer leurs études la même année que nous. Est ce qu'ils sont eux aussi dans leur lit sans dormir ? C'est très probable. Mais c'est quand même chiant.

Bref. Tous ces moments là, Sabius les avaient vécu. Et quand les premiers rayons du soleil s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre le matin du 1er Septembre 2010, il soupira longuement, les yeux rougis à cause de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà ? Tous les enfants qui ont 11 ans attendent ce jour avec impatience !? Tous ? Non pas vraiment…Enfin si, bien sûr, Sabius était content d'aller à Poudlard. Il allait enfin pouvoir connaître cet endroit merveilleux qui forme les jeunes sorciers, il allait étudier dans la même bibliothèque que les plus grand sorciers, fouler les même couloirs et allées qu'eux, suivre les même cours, apprendre énormément de chose, et…et croiser son père.

Oui son père travaillait à Poudlard, et c'était bien ça le problème. Oh il adorait son père, et il savait que lui l'aimait plus que tout au monde même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent. Mais quand même…rien que d'imaginer qu'il allait passer toute sa scolarité avec son père qui serait au fait de ses moindres faits et gestes…ça le rendait malade. Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer ! Son père ! Dans l'école ! Ami avec tous les professeurs ! Leur demandant après chaque cours comment Sabius s'était comporté en classe, quel progrès il avait fait, qu'elle note il avait eu au dernier devoir ! C'était horrible ! Et si encore son père était un sorcier moyen, qui faisait également des erreurs et qui ignorait pleins de choses, ce ne serait pas trop gênant. Mais non ! Il fallait en plus de cela que son père soit un vrai génie ! Le meilleur de sa génération dans de nombreux domaines ! Et qu'il soit également un héros de guerre, ayant fortement contribué à la chute de Vous-savez-qui. Je ne vous raconte pas la pression !

Bref. Une fois ses affaires de moldus enfilées, il caressa son hibou (nouvellement acquis lors de ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse – et bien oui il faisait partit des chanceux – et prénommé Flamel) et sortit enfin de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, au rez-de-chaussée. Ses parents étaient déjà là, en pleine séance de bécotage comme c'était souvent le cas.

-C'est pas vrai. Vous faites encore ça…C'est vraiment dégoutant vous savez !

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement. Sa mère avait les joues rouges, et quelques mèches devant son visage qu'elle remit en place aussitôt. Sa mère était très belle et élégante. Enfin…de toute façon les enfants trouvent toujours leur maman très belle, il supposait. Mais on complimentait toujours la sienne sur sa beauté et sur sa grâce. Et il était heureux d'en avoir hérité, surtout son petit nez fin, sa grâce et la qualité de ses cheveux, très soyeux. Son père devait avoir un certain charme pour avoir réussi à la séduire, encore une fois il supposait. N'empêche qu'il inspirait plus la crainte et l'angoisse que l'attirance physique, même s'il avait énormément de prestance. Mais peu importait, c'était son père et il l'aimait. Physiquement il lui ressemblait quand même beaucoup, car de lui il avait hérité sa peau très pâle, la couleur de ses cheveux et ses grands yeux noirs. Comme sa mère, il fut très gêné d'être surpris dans pareil échange sulfureux (et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois loin de là) et il se racla la gorge en se tournant vers lui. Le grand Severus Rogue allait-il lui faire la morale ce matin ?

-Sabius. Tu es enfin réveillé.

-Oui enfin…Si on peut dire.

-Mon petit ange tu as l'air complètement exténué ! s'exclama sa mère en s'approchant de lui.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-C'est la rentrée qui te tracasse comme ça ?

Il hocha la tête, un peu honteux de l'avouer devant son père. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux tendrement.

-C'est normal d'être un peu angoissé. On l'a tous été la veille de la rentrée.

-C'est…c'est vrai ? Même toi ?

Severus laissa échapper un léger rire ce qui surpris Sabius. Son père ne riait pas souvent. Il savait qu'à une époque, c'était un homme très froid qui ne souriait même jamais. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, la reconnaissance de tout ce qu'il avait accompli, sa rencontre avec sa mère et la naissance de Sabius, il avait évolué et était beaucoup plus souriant et chaleureux (oui enfin en de rares occasions, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même). Il ne riait pourtant que peu souvent. Et d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, à Poudlard, il était resté cet homme froid et distant qu'il avait été autrefois. Est ce qu'il allait être comme cela avec lui aussi ? C'était sa pire crainte. Enfin…presque.

-Oui. Même à moi. Chaque grand sorcier de ce monde a été un enfant de 11 ans Sabius. Qui a eu les mêmes peurs et les mêmes angoisses que toi avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait.

-Je t'assure.

Son père ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, d'où venait vraiment la source de son angoisse et il n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de toute façon. Et il allait probablement le prendre pour un garçon stupide, et pire encore, avoir de la peine. Et il ne voulait pas le rendre triste.

-Allez viens t'asseoir ! lança sa mère alors qu'elle déposait quelques pancakes dans une assiette vide. Tu vas prendre un bon petit déjeuner, et ça ira mieux.

Bizarrement, l'incroyable repas de la veille parut s'être passé il y a une éternité. Sabius avait déjà très faim et c'est avec énormément d'appétit qu'il s'installa à table alors que sa mère lui servait un grand verre de jus d'orange (oui le jus de citrouille il n'aimait pas ça. Franchement, qui avait eu l'idée d'inviter une telle chose ?)

-Je vais y aller. Je dois finaliser les derniers préparatifs avec tous les autres, Minerva m'attend déjà à l'école, ajouta son père en déposant un délicat baiser sur son front.

-Bonne journée papa.

-On se voit ce soir.

-Oui.

-Bonne journée chéri. Bon courage pour cette nouvelle rentrée.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant.

-Oui mais quelque chose me dit que cette année sera un peu spéciale, dit elle amusée en montrant Sabius du regard.

-Je savais bien que ça arriverait. Viens par là.

Son père tira sa mère délicatement par le bras pour l'emmener dans un recoin près du couloir, où Sabius ne pouvait pas les voir.

-Je vous entends vous savez !

Cette fois-ci cependant ils ne firent pas attention à lui et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser un long moment. Il avait eut le temps de finir tous ses pancakes et également tous ses œufs brouillés. Malgré la gêne que ces situations occasionnaient pour lui la plupart du temps, il aimait bien voir ses parents ainsi. Le père et la mère d'un de ses amis étaient séparés, et il savait que ça n'avait pas été facile pour toute leur famille. Quand ils réapparurent, sa mère était complètement décoiffée et son père avait même pris quelques couleurs au niveau du visage. Ils étaient vraiment impossibles !

-Cette fois j'y vais vraiment. Et toi ne fais pas de bêtises dans le train !

-Sincèrement, je ne vois pas quelle bêtise je pourrais faire dans le Poudlard express.

-Avec tes deux copains je me méfie. Ils sont très ingénieux lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfreindre les règles, comme leurs pères.

Sabius soupira alors que son père les saluait une dernière fois avant de disparaître en transplanant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre son père et ceux de ses amis, on lui avait juste dit qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu mais il n'aimait pas entendre son père parlait comme ça. Enfin…au moins il ne l'avait pas empêché de les voir. Ils avaient grandis tous les trois ensemble et étaient maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde. Et il n'y a que son père que ça semblait déranger.

-Nous aussi on ne va pas tarder mon ange. Il est presque l'heure de prendre le train pour toi.

Sabius déglutit difficilement à cette annonce. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus allait bientôt se produire, et son angoisse grandissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

-Ca va aller ne t'en fais pas.

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est ce que Papa déteste Remus et Sirius ?

-Mon ange on te l'a déjà dit.

-Pas en détail ! Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu es encore trop jeune. Et ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Quand ton père voudra en parler avec toi, il le fera.

-Est ce que tu crois qu'il est fâché contre moi parce que je suis ami avec…

-Bien sûr que non! Je t'assure que ton père ne t'en veut absolument pas pour cela.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Il était très proche de sa mère, et maintenant qu'il était seul avec elle et qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir pour King's Cross, il ressentait une immense peine en pensant qu'il allait passer l'année scolaire loin d'elle. Sa vision se troubla alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux, des larmes qu'il tenta d'essuyer très vite.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! C'est normal d'être triste. Mais on va se voir bientôt, pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Papa ne pleure jamais lui.

Elle soupira, tout de même amusée par sa réflexion et fit apparaître une chaise où elle s'installa, avant de le prendre sur ses genoux. Il déposa sa tête contre elle et elle le prit doucement dans ses bras. C'était cet endroit là, l'endroit au monde où il se sentait le mieux. Dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oui mais tu sais, ton père est un petit peu spécial. Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes non ?

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit elle en riant. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme lui pour que je t'aime Sabius.

Il était rassuré par ses paroles. Mais il releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, sauf que sa mère le devança, ayant parfaitement compris ce à quoi il pensait.

-Et tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme lui pour qu'il t'aime.

-Tu penses pas qu'il sera fâché si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Même si je suis à Gryffondor ?

-Mon ange regarde moi.

Il se releva complètement et elle lui sourit en plongeant ses yeux gris clairs dans les siens et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ton père a passé de merveilleuses années à Poudlard, à la fois comme élève et comme Directeur de cette maison. Mais il ne t'aimera pas plus si tu y vas.

-Oui mais…

-Serpentard a été sa maison pendant 7 ans, poursuivit-elle en le coupant gentiment. Ces années ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Elles ont fait naitre et ont forgé ce qu'il y a de bon, mais aussi ce qu'il y a de sombre en lui. Serpentard n'est pas la seule maison exceptionnelle, il le sait très bien. Et il sait aussi que tu deviendras un sorcier accompli, peu importe la maison où tu iras, du moment qu'elle te convient.

-Même Gryffondor ? répéta Sabius dubitatif.

Sa mère rigola et caressa doucement son visage.

-Oui. Même Gryffondor.

-Pourtant Remus et Sirius étaient à Gryffondor. Et il ne les aime pas. Et il y a toujours énormément de rivalité entre ces deux maisons.

-Gryffondor est également la maison de Minerva, qui est une très bonne amie de la famille. Et c'était aussi la maison du sorcier que ton père a le plus apprécié et respecté. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. C'était la maison d'Albus Dumbledore.

Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'air entièrement convaincu, elle poursuivit :

-Si tu ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor tu peux toujours en faire la demande au Choixpeau. Il prend en considération ce que les élèves veulent. Mais tu ne dois pas faire ce choix par rapport à ce que veut ton père, seulement par rapport à ce que tu veux toi.

-C'est vrai ? Le Choixpeau ne nous envoi pas dans une maison que l'on ne veut vraiment pas ?

-S'il voit au fond de toi que c'est pour une raison valable, oui.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Parfait ! Alors allons chercher tes affaires, il est temps de partir pour la gare.

Kings Cross, 1er Septembre, 10h30. Le chaos ! Sabius n'avait pas de frère ni de sœur, il n'avait donc pas eu d'aîné pour lui raconter comment se passait l'embarquement dans le Poudlard express. Parce que le joli petit tableau qu'il s'était imaginé resterait à jamais une fantaisie de son esprit, totalement éloignée de la réalité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être comme ça ! Il y avait vraiment de tout, partout. Des premières années en pleurs, des premières années qui jouent déjà les gros durs et qui essayent d'utiliser leurs baguettes pour montrer ce qu'ils savent faire, se faisant réprimander au mieux par leurs parents et au pire par les employés chargés de maintenant l'ordre (oui alors eux ils étaient vraiment payés à rien faire). Et il y avait aussi les autres, plus âgés, les amis qui se retrouvent après une séparation de deux mois : les couples qui s'embrassaient, les amis qui se taquinaient avec les dernières inventions Weasley, les ennemis qui se provoquaient déjà en duel. C'était une véritable cohue. Impossible de se frayer un chemin entre les chariots pleins de valises, les hiboux et chouettes qui avaient réussi à sortir de leurs cages et qui volaient à hauteur de tête, les mères en pleurs qui embrassent leurs enfants avant le départ…Et ce bruit ! Tout ce bruit c'était insupportable. Des rires, des pleurs, des engueulades…Sabius avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

-Ca va mon ange ? demanda sa mère l'air un peu inquiète.

-Oui oui. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Est ce que c'est la même chose lors du départ pour Beauxbâtons ?

-Non, répondit elle en regardant autour d'elle, atterrée par ce qu'elle voyait. J'espère que ça ne sera comme ça que cette année.

Elle lui demanda d'attendre sur le quai, le temps d'apporter sa grande malle à l'homme charger des bagages, la cage de Flamel restant près de Sabius, il ne voulait absolument pas s'en séparer. En revenant près de lui, elle regarda sa montre et la rangea vigoureusement dans sa poche.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux Maman. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester jusqu'au départ du train. Je sais que beaucoup de patients t'attendent à Ste Mangouste.

Elle soupira et se mit à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il apprécia cette dernière éteinte, son visage plongé dans la longue chevelure de sa mère alors qu'il s'imprégnait une dernière fois de son odeur.

-Tu es vraiment sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Je vais retrouver les autres de toute façon et on va s'installer dans un wagon ensemble.

-Tu penses pouvoir porter cette cage jusque là-bas ? Tu ne veux pas que je demande à quelqu'un de t'aider ?

-Ca va aller ne t'en fais pas.

-D'accord, dit-elle en le serrant contre lui une dernière fois. Et n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de ton père et de ta répartition.

-C'est promis.

-Je t'aime mon ange, fais bien attention à toi.

-Je t'aime aussi Maman.

-Écoutes bien tes professeurs, et surtout ne fait pas de bêtises.

-Oui Oui.

-Tu embrasseras ton père pour moi.

-Je sais bien qu'en transplanant vous allez vous voir presque tous les soirs tu sais.

-Tu…tu es au courant de ça ?

-C'est écrit dans les Mystères de Poudlard.

-Les Mystères de Poudlard ?

-Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je l'ai acheté chez Fleury et Bott cet été.

-Non. Je pensais qu'on avait juste pris tes manuels scolaires. Je suppose que celui-ci n'est pas obligatoire et n'était pas dans la liste, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras, prenant un air faussement fâchée.

-Mais Maman ! C'est comme l'Histoire de Poudlard, c'est indispensable pour connaître tous les secrets du château !

Elle décroisa les bras en lui souriant et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-C'est bien que tu sois curieux comme ça. Et tu as raison, ça te servira beaucoup. Et en effet, ton père peut sortir de Poudlard comme il le veut du moment qu'il reste joignable. Mais moi je ne suis pas autorisée à venir au château, alors on ne se reverra pas avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Oui je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas me manquer Maman.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Je compte sur toi pour bien travailler et être sérieux, comme toujours.

Sabius était en effet plutôt calme et sérieux, mais pas question pour lui de passer sept années scolaires ennuyantes ! Après avoir lu l'Histoire et les Mystères de Poudlard, il voulait lui aussi découvrir les secrets du château et vivre de nouvelles aventures avec ses amis.

-Au revoir Maman. Je t'enverrai une lettre ce soir avec Flamel !

-Tu as intérêt ! Au revoir mon ange.

Il la regarda s'éloigner puis disparaître dans la foule. Mais il ne resta pas tout seul bien longtemps.

-Hey Sabius !

Il se retourna rapidement, croisant le regard familier de la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

-Oh non…C'est pas vrai ça commence, marmonna-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.


	2. Tidus

**CHAPITRE DEUX : TIDUS**

Allongé sur le toit de sa maison en cette nuit de fin d'été, un jeune garçon avait le regard plongé dans le ciel étoilé. Il avait souvent l'habitude de venir là, pour contempler les étoiles et la lune et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Et il ne faisait pas que les contempler, il les étudier aussi. Il allait probablement avoir les meilleures notes de sa classe en Astronomie, ce serait déjà ça de gagner. Il savait que ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment brillé dans cette matière, c'était enfin quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sortir un peu de leur ombre.

Une légère brise caressa son visage alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans un paquet de petits bonbons au chocolat. Chocolat au lait et éclats de noisettes, ses préférés. Oui il adorait contempler le ciel, et en été comme cela, c'était particulièrement agréable. Mais cette nuit là était particulière, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Déjà parce qu'on était le 31 Août 2010, qu'on était la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard et que par conséquent, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et ensuite, parce que cette nuit c'était la pleine lune, et que comme chaque nuit de pleine lune depuis qu'il avait comprit ce qu'était la lycanthropie et que son père en souffrait, il ne cessait de penser à lui.

Son père était là, quelque part dehors, dans les bois entourant leur maison. Au début, sa mère l'enfermait mais même en prenant sa potion Tue-loup, il avait parfois des accès de rage et saccageait la pièce où il se trouvait, parfois en se faisait du mal. Alors elle avait décidé de lui laissait une partie des bois alentours pour qu'il puisse y passer la nuit, comme n'importe quel loup, en apposant une protection pour que personne ne puisse entre dans ce périmètre. S'il y a bien quelque chose que son père redoutait c'était de faire du mal à quelqu'un durant ces nuits de pleine lune. Grâce à la potion, il perdait cette agressivité caractéristique des loups-garous, mais il se transformait néanmoins en prédateur, qui avait des besoins, dont celui de manger.

Il entendit un petit bruit à sa droite, provenant de l'échelle qui permettait de monter jusqu'ici, et la seconde d'après, une touffe de cheveux rose bonbon apparut avant que sa mère ne grimpe totalement sur le toit.

-Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici.

-Mais…

-Je suis allée dans ta chambre pour voir si tu arrivais à dormir. Je me souviens que moi je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil la veille de ma rentrée. Et quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans ton lit, j'ai tout de suite su où tu étais.

Elle lui sourit et s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Tu regardes encore les étoiles.

-Oui. Je les trouve magnifiques.

-Avec toutes ces contemplations je m'attends à ce que tu ais les éloges du Professeur Sinistra dès cette année ! Et que tu obtiennes un O à ta BUSE dans 5 ans.

-Quoi ? Tu penses déjà à mes examens de BUSE ?! Tu es encore pire que les parents de Sabius !

-Je plaisantais ne t'inquiète pas ! lança t-elle amusée en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Tidus. Qu'est ce que tu vas choisir comme coupe pour demain ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Quand je suis entouré de trop de monde que je ne connais pas, je prends toujours quelque chose de très sobre mais…

-Tu voudrais quelque chose de plus coloré cette fois ?

-Oui. Je me dis que comme ça je ferai impression dès le premier jour. Ca me permettra peut-être de me rapprocher plus facilement des gens. Sauf s'ils me trouvent bizarre…

-Ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu es bizarre Tidus ! Tu m'entends ?

-Je sais mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si les gens veulent devenir tes amis c'est très bien. S'ils veulent t'ignorer c'est leur droit. Mais ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu es bizarre. Tu es juste…

-Un peu différent. Oui je sais.

\- Plus tard tu verras cette différence comme un véritable atout. Je peux te l'assurer.

Tidus se releva, plongeant son regard dans la noirceur des bois en contre bas.

-Est ce que papa et toi…vous n'avez pas eu peur que…que…

-Que tu hérites de sa lycanthropie plutôt que mes dons de métamorphomage ? Bien sur qu'on a eu peur. On s'est posé beaucoup de question. Mais tu es le fruit de notre amour, et on t'aurait aimé de toute façon. C'était par contre peut-être égoïste de notre part, car la lycanthropie était une possibilité et elle n'aurait pas été facile à vivre pour toi…

-Avec la potion Tue-loup les transformations sont moins violentes. Et papa n'aurait pas été seul…

-Tu ne dois pas être triste pour lui mon chéri. C'est vrai c'est difficile à vivre comme situation. Mais c'est justement parce que tous les deux on est fort et qu'on le soutien que ton père arrive à le vivre aussi facilement.

-J'aimerais tellement être un animagus. Je sais que Sirius peut rester près de papa pendant la pleine lune quand il est en chien.

-Si tu le veux vraiment je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Après tout, Sirius est devenu animagus très jeune. Donc c'est que c'est possible. Et tu as certaines facilités en ce qui concerne les transformations physiques, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

-Toi tu n'as jamais voulu apprendre ?

-Oh je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et surtout pas la patience. C'est un travail long et fastidieux, qui demande beaucoup de concentration et tu sais que j'en manque parfois !

Elle ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux avant de se relever.

-Allez viens ! Je vais te préparer une bonne crème glacée.

-Tu ne me dis pas d'aller me recoucher pour être en forme demain ?

-Je sais bien que tu n'arriveras pas à t'endormir. Du moins pas tout de suite. Alors autant faire passer le temps agréablement, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Est ce que je pourrais mettre plein de chocolat par dessus ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Super !

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil se leva enfin, Tidus se réveilla allongé dans l'immense divan du salon, sous un drap que sa mère avait du déposer là pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il entendit la porte arrière donnant dans le jardin s'ouvrir, et il se précipita aussitôt dans la cuisine !

-Papa !

Il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui eut un peu de mal à le soulever.

-Tidus ! Mon grand ! Tu es déjà levé ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Je comprends, lança Remus avant de le reposer par terre.

-Avec Maman on a regardé les étoiles, et ensuite on a mangé plein de glace !

-Ah vraiment ? dit-il d'un air amusé en se tournant vers Tonks qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Les joues de la jeune femme virèrent au rouge, mais elle savait bien que Remus ne lui en voulait pas.

-Tu prends le petit déjeuner avec nous? demanda-t-elle.

-Non désolé. Kingsley m'attend pour une entrevue au Ministère. J'ai à peine le temps de me laver et de me changer.

-Une entrevue ? Aujourd'hui ?

Les cheveux de Tonks virèrent au rose foncé puis au noir. Elle était de mauvaise humeur.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il te demande de venir aujourd'hui ? Il sait bien pourtant que tu es exténué après une nuit de pleine lune !

-Je sais ma chérie mais c'est une affaire urgente. Ne t'énerve pas contre Kingsley, tu sais bien qu'il est très arrangeant.

-Et bien on ne dirait pas.

-Si je t'assure ! L'entrevue ne va pas durer longtemps, et ensuite il m'autorise à rester à la maison pour la journée. D'ailleurs, on pourrait peut-être passer un petit moment ensemble rien que tous les deux à mon retour, ajouta-t-il en la prenant amoureusement dans ses bras.

-J'aurais adoré mais je ne peux pas. La formation commence ce matin, je dépose Tidus à la gare et ensuite je fonce.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié. Excuse moi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as eu beaucoup de choses à penser ces derniers temps. On se voit ce soir alors.

-Oui !

Remus embrassa Tonks tendrement avant de prendre ensuite Tidus dans ses bras.

-Bonne chance pour la rentrée bonhomme, et pour la répartition.

-Merci, répondit Tidus, la voix un peu étranglée.

-Et ne fais pas de bêtise !

-C'est promis.

Il monta à l'étage pour se prépara, et utilisa probablement la cheminée de la chambre pour se rendre au Ministère car Tidus ne le revit pas descendre.

-À ton tour d'aller te préparer ! On va bientôt partir pour la gare.

-Mais Maman il est encore tôt !

-Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas louper le premier jour de formation. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse sur le quai un peu plus tôt ? Tu n'auras qu'à attendre dans le train. Tu verras, il y aura déjà beaucoup de monde et tu puis comme ça tu pourras faire connaissance. Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais un peu plus t'ouvrir aux autres non ?

-Oui.

-Alors ce sera l'occasion.

Et effectivement, ils arrivèrent un peu avant 10h et le quai était déjà bondé. Visiblement beaucoup de parents avaient également leur journée de travail qui allaient commencer, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester avec leurs enfants jusqu'au départ du train une heure plus tard. Après s'être assuré que la valise de Tidus était bien installée à bord, lui avoir donné ses dernières recommandations et l'avoir embrassé tendrement, elle disparut en repassant le portail menant côté moldus.

En regardant autour de lui, Tidus se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise en voyant tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelques personnes s'étaient tournées vers lui en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux, mais personne n'était encore venu l'aborder. Tous les enfants étaient encore trop occupés à dire au revoir à leurs familles. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans le train pour attendre ses deux amis là-bas mais finalement, au milieu de la cohue, il reconnu une silhouette familière, celle d'un petit garçon qui venait de dire au revoir à sa mère également. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui avant de l'appeler pour attirer son attention dans sa direction.

-Hey Sabius !

Son ami lui lança un regard noir, ce qui n'était pas difficile avec ses yeux, qu'il avait hérité de son père.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Et toi ne cries pas mon nom si fort comme ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit aussi.

-Oh c'est bon ça va. Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce stade.

L'air faussement fâché (qui le faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup ressembler à sa mère) sur le visage de Sabius disparut et il sourit à son ami.

-J'adore ce nouveau look Tidus ! Ca te va bien les cheveux bleus comme ça.

-Merci. Allez viens, on va se trouver un wagon tranquille.

-Et le troisième luron?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

Tant bien que mal ils se frayèrent un chemin sur le quai, mais le départ était éminent, tout le monde s'activait encore plus et en évitant un homme qui portait plusieurs malles, Tidus heurta quelqu'un juste à côté de plein fouet.

-Pardon. Excusez-moi je ne vous avez pas vu Monsieur.

-Et bien et bien ! On dirait qu'il y en a un qui a hérité de la maladresse légendaire de sa mère.

L'homme que Tidus venait de bousculer se retourna, et il n'était pas si étranger que cela aux deux amis. Il était grand, très mince, avec une longue chevelure rousse facilement reconnaissable et également de grandes marques de griffures sur le visage, qui ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à son identité.

-Bill ! s'exclama Sabius alors que Tidus rougissait, un peu honteux par la remarque même s'il savait que Bill était un vieil ami de sa mère.

Sabius aimait beaucoup les membres de la famille Weasley, Tidus également, mais Bill était très certainement le préféré des deux garçons. C'était le plus drôle, le plus sympathique, toujours près à raconter une de ses aventures vécues dans l'un des nombreux pays où il avait voyagé. Et les voyages, l'aventure, l'exploration, Sabius, Tidus et le troisième de la bande, ils adoraient ça. Ils savaient qu'autrefois, George était le plus farceur avec son frère jumeau Fred, mais depuis la mort de ce dernier, il n'avait plus autant retrouvé gout à la vie. Il avait même envisagé pendant un moment à fermer le magasin de Farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient ouvert tous les deux, mais il avait finalement continué, avec Ron Weasley. Et cela pour le plus grand plaisir des deux, et de probablement près de 80% des élèves de Poudlard.

-Bonjour Sabius. Bonjour Tidus. Vous n'êtes pas trop perdus dans tout ce foutoir ?

-Un petit peu, répondit Tidus. On allait justement monter dans le train pour être un peu tranquille.

-Vos parents ne sont pas là ?

-Papa avait une réunion importante ce matin avec le Ministre. Et Maman a été promu à la formation des futurs Aurors, en spécialité Camouflage.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai appris ça. Je suis contente pour elle, elle a enfin l'occasion de prouver de quoi elle est capable.

-Oui enfin si elle ne fait pas trop de maladresses, lança Tidus en baissant la tête un peu honteux.

La maladresse de Nymphadora Tonks était connue de tous et Sabius savait que, malgré le fait que la plupart de ses amis en parlaient pour la taquiner, le sujet mettait Tidus un peu mal à l'aise. Alors il prit aussitôt la parole pour orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bill ? Est ce que Victoire fait sa rentrée à Poudlard aussi ?

Du coin de l'œil, Sabius vit que Tidus ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à sa question, mais Bill fut plus rapide.

-Non pas cette année. Elle a eu seulement 10 ans en avril dernier. Mais elle vous rejoindra l'année prochaine. D'ailleurs la voilà.

Une femme élégante, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus venait de faire son apparition, attirant l'attention de toute la gente masculine aux alentours. À sa jupe se tenait fermement une petite fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup bien qu'elle soit beaucoup moins extravagante et sûre d'elle que sa mère.

-Voilà les deux merveilles de ma vie, lança Bill ! Victoire, tu te souviens de Sabius et Tidus ?

La petite fille se tourna vers eux et acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

-Tu leurs dis bonjour ?

Ses joues devinrent rouges et elle sa cacha derrière sa mère en restant accrochée à la robe de cette dernière.

-Désolée. Elle est encore un peu timide, même avec les gens qu'elle connaît ! s'exclama Fleur.

-C'est pas grave ! lança Sabius, voyant que son ami était totalement absorbé par la présence de la petite fille.

-C'est le grand jour pour vous ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir sortir de l'ombre de vos parents après toutes ces années.

-Heu…oui.

La remarque de Fleur avait fais renaître cette boule au fond de la gorge de Sabius, et avait également ramené Tidus à la réalité. Il ne fixait plus Victoire du regard.

-Et pour toi Sabius ça ne doit pas être évident. J'ai eu ta mère comme professeur à Beauxbâtons tu sais. C'était la meilleure dans toutes les matières, elle est sortie major de sa promotion et reste encore connue aujourd'hui comme la meilleure professeur que l'école ait connu ces deux derniers siècles.

-Oui je suis au courant.

-Et la réputation de ton père n'est plus à refaire non plus. À eux deux tes parents représentent la perfection dans tous les domaines fondamentaux de la Magie moderne. Ça doit être énormément de pression pour toi, pour arriver à être à la hauteur.

-Je…je suppose, bafouilla Sabius qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Il savait que Fleur Delacour ne voulait pas être méchante en disant cela. Elle était ainsi, elle parlait toujours de cette façon et disait systématiquement ce qu'elle pensait, même si elle n'y mettait pas toujours les formes. Sabius l'avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre, mais elle n'était pas méchante. Et puis en discutant un peu avec elle, il avait eut l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de sa mère, du temps où elle vivait encore en France. Voyant la gêne que les propos de sa femme venaient d'occasionner, et certainement l'angoisse grandissante dans les yeux du petit garçon, Bill la prit gentiment par le bras pour l'interrompre.

-Ma chérie. Je pense que Sabius a déjà suffisamment d'angoisse et de stress liés à cette première rentrée.

-Oui c'est vrai pardon je suis désolée.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à notre question ! s'exclama Tidus, à son tour venant en aide à son ami en changeant le sujet de conversation.

-Comment cela ?

-Si vous n'êtes pas la pour Victoire. Que faites vous sur le quai du Poudlard express ?

-Oh et bien cela vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répondit Bill en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Vous devriez y aller maintenant, le train ne va pas tarder à partir.

Sans poser plus de question, les deux amis montèrent finalement à bord et par chance, en queue de train ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide.

-J'espère que personne viendra nous embêter. Ce serait bien qu'on fasse le voyage tous les trois seulement ! lança Tidus en se postant près de la fenêtre pour guetter l'arriver du troisième de la bande.

-Ce serait bien aussi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes tu ne crois pas ?

-On aura tout le temps à Poudlard pour ça.

Sabius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la remarque de son ami, alors qu'il déposait la cage de Flamel juste au dessus de sa banquette. Tidus était très gentil, brillant et même parfois drôle même si son humour était un peu sarcastique. Mais il était surtout très timide, en cela il ressemblait plus à son père, et il n'était pas très à l'aise quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver en retard ! Comme toujours.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est son père qui ne sait pas respecter un simple horaire.

-T'as raison. J'espère qu'il ne va pas louper le train.

-Je pense qu'il aura suffisamment mit la pression à Sirius pour arriver à temps !

-Tu penses ? s'inquiéta Tidus. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il serait même capable de le faire exprès pour attirer l'attention sur lui dès le jour de la rentrée.

-Tu veux parier ?

-D'accord.

-10 Mornilles qu'il arrive juste à temps pour prendre le train.

-Tenu !


	3. Asellus

**CHAPITRE TROIS : ASELLUS**

Trois ! C'était le chiffre parfait pour une bande à Poudlard. Bon d'accord, dans l'histoire de l'école il y avait eu quatre fondateurs et pas trois, il y a avait eu les jumeaux et non les triplés Weasley, et le groupe des Maraudeurs avait compté quatre membres et non trois. Mais quand même, il y avait eu le trio d'or ! Aujourd'hui la relève était assurée, sauf qu'à la place d'une Miss-je-sais-tout il y avait Sabius le puits de science, à la place du type gauche et farceur il y avait Tidus le maladroit à l'humour cynique, et à la place du binoclard balafré il y avait lui, Asellus. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas aussi reluisant que le célèbre Harry Potter, mais il faisait de son mieux. Et des trois c'était lui qui avait la plus lourde place à reprendre alors si quelqu'un voulait se plaindre il n'avait qu'à essayer de faire mieux ! En attendant, c'était lui le mieux placé pour reprendre ce rôle dans leur trio, parce que Harry ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius, et qu'il était lui même le fils de Sirius.

Oui il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, au plus grand désarroi de sa mère. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses parents étaient séparés depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bon terme. Alors forcément, avoir un fils qui était le portrait craché de son ex compagnon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus réjouissant pour sa mère. Même si elle aimait Asellus énormément, et qu'elle ne ratait aucune occasion de le lui dire ou de lui montrer. Mise à part les cheveux blonds qu'il tenait de sa mère, Asellus avait hérité de la beauté de Sirius (certes une beauté un peu fanée depuis ses années passées à Azkaban et la guerre, mais beauté tout de même), mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait également hérité de du caractère de son père et c'était peut-être ce qui dérangeait le plus sa mère. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ses parents n'étaient plus ensemble, il était encore qu'un petit garçon quand ils s'était séparés, et aucun des deux n'avaient pris la peine de lui expliquer, pensant certainement qu'il était encore trop jeune. Mais le résultat était là, ils vivaient chacun de leur côté et ils se partageaient la garde d'Asellus de façon équitable.

Cette veille de rentrée, il l'avait passé chez sa mère. C'est elle qui avait particulièrement insisté pour le prendre ce jour là, pour être sûre que toutes ses affaires seraient correctement préparées, surtout après le désastre de la journée shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce jour là, Asellus avait prévu de retrouver ses deux amis pour acheter toutes ses fournitures scolaires. Il avait bien répété la date et à l'heure à son père et à plusieurs reprises. Seulement, comme pour suivre les règlements, Sirius n'était pas très doué pour suivre un planning et arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous.

La journée avait été un véritable fiasco. Sirius et Asellus étaient arrivés en retard, après que Sabius et Tidus (qui faisaient leurs achats avec leurs mères) soient déjà passé chez Fleury et Bott, à la Ménagerie Magique et chez l'apothicaire. Du coup, comme Asellus voulait quand même passer un moment avec eux, il les avait suivi pour ensuite revenir dans ces boutiques là à la fin de la journée. Sauf que le libraire n'avait plus tous les exemplaires des livres obligatoires de disponible, et l'apothicaire n'avait pas non plus la possibilité de lui vendre tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour sa rentrée.

La mère d'Asellus avait piqué une crise quand elle avait appris ça, et elle était retournée dans l'allée commerçante une semaine plus tard pour acheter ce qui manquait. C'était ce genre de petits détails qui la mettait hors d'elle, et qui faisait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas rester tous les deux dans la même pièce trop longtemps (trop longtemps c'était 5 minutes pas plus). Le 31 Aout donc, elle avait insisté pour prendre son fils chez elle, et maintenant que sa malle était prête, elle devait le ramener chez son père. Elle aurait voulu l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare le lendemain mais elle avait un entraînement important avec son équipe de Quidditch, un entraînement qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer.

-Asellus ! Ça va tu as toute tes affaires ?

-Oui 'man !

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien oublié ?

Il soupira longuement.

-Mais oui je suis sûr. Et même si j'oublis quelque chose, je ne serais pas le premier. Pas vrai ?

-Oui mais si tu pouvais éviter ça m'arrangerait. Je ne veux pas être obligée de me séparer de mon hibou plusieurs jours, juste pour t'envoyer un paquet parce que tu auras été tête en l'air.

-T'inquiète pas, tu n'auras rien besoin de m'envoyer.

D'un simple coup de baguette magique, elle fit descendre sa malle jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère avait beau être une joueuse de Quidditch mondialement connue, elle n'en restait pas moins une excellente sorcière, du moins en sortilèges et contre sorts. Au niveau de la tenue de son intérieur par contre, il y avait encore pas mal de choses à revoir. Enfin bien sûr quand elle venait juste d'utiliser sa baguette pour tout ranger et tout laver, la maison paraissait nickel mais au bout de quelques heures seulement, c'était déjà un foutoir. Sirius lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à lui envoyer Kreattur de temps à autre pour l'obliger à s'occuper également de sa maison mais la mère d'Asellus le lui avait formellement interdit. Elle ne supportait pas l'esclavagisme infligé aux elfes de maison (d'ailleurs la présence de Kreattur Square Grimmaurd lui avait toujours posé problème, même du temps où elle s'entendait bien avec Sirius) et refusait catégoriquement d'en faire travailler un chez elle, même si elle n'en était pas la propriétaire.

-Comment on fait pour aller jusqu'à chez Papa ?

-On va prendre la voiture.

-La voiture ! Mais pourquoi !? Ce serait plus rapide par cheminée.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois Asellus, ma cheminée n'est plus connectée à celle de ton père. Et elle ne le sera plus, sauf cas extrême.

-Mais c'est un cas extrême ! J'ai ma rentrée demain.

-Oui et je sais que tu vas passer une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit éveillé avec ton père à jouer à je ne sais quel jeu stupide. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de te rendre là-bas si rapidement.

-Ben si pour jouer justement !

-Tu apprendras rapidement que dans la vie il n'y a pas que les jeux.

-Tu passes ta vie à jouer toi pourtant. Au Quidditch. Et tu gagnes même de l'argent en le faisant.

-C'est ça que tu veux faire plus tard Asellus. Joueur de Quidditch professionnel ?

-Peut-être…

-Si c'est ton rêve ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu le réalises. Et c'est quelque chose qu'on aurait en commun.

-Mais ?

-Comment ça mais ?

-À chaque fois que tu commences tes phrases comme ça, ensuite il y a un mais. « Ta plaisanterie était vraiment très amusante, mais ne refait jamais ça. » « Ca me ferait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, mais pas cet après-midi, j'ai un entraînement important. » « Je pourrais t'acheter un nouveau balais, mais quand l'ancien sera trop usé ».

Il avait ajouté tout cela en imitant sa voix un peu aiguë de sa mère et l'air réprobateur qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de cette façon. Sa mère soupira mais elle dû avouer qu'il avait raison.

-Mais même si tu veux devenir joueur professionnel, tu devras bien travailler, dans toutes les matières pour obtenir tous tes examens et être diplômé de Poudlard. Et après ça tu devras t'entraîner très dur pour être remarqué par l'entraîneur d'un club.

-Sauf si je deviens un champion pendant mes études à Poudlard. Ginny Weasley c'est ce qu'elle a fait elle ! Elle a joué dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et ensuite elle a été recrutée par les Harpies de Holyhead à sa sortie de Poudlard.

-Ca n'arrive que très rarement ça.

-Mais ça arrive aux meilleurs !

-Et tu penses être le meilleur ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses de croire en moi ?

-Je ne refuse pas de croire en toi mon chéri ! Je suis sûre que si tu travailles très dur tu y arriveras. Mais la vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux. Il faut se battre sans cesse pour obtenir ce que l'on veut.

-Mais…

-Si tu t'attends à ce que tout te tombe dessus comme cela, tu risques d'être déçu. C'est pour ça que je veux t'ouvrir les yeux dès maintenant. Pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. Mais je te soutiendrais, peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire plus tard.

-'Man, je vais faire ma première rentrée demain. On n'est peut-être pas obligé de parler de ce que je ferais plus tard comme travail maintenant.

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Il faut d'abord voir dans quelle matière tu vas avoir les meilleurs résultats.

-En Vol sur balais c'est déjà sûr.

-On peut s'y attendre effectivement. Mais il arrive que certaines capacités autant des générations tu sais.

-Ce sera vraiment la honte pour moi si je n'arrive pas à voler convenablement sur un balai dès le premier cours !

-Ne te mets pas trop la pression Asellus. Fais de ton mieux et ce sera très bien, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle alla ensuite déposer sa grande malle dans le coffre et après avoir demandé à Asellus une dernière fois s'il n'avait rien oublié, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et prirent le chemin du Square Grimmaurd. Les parents d'Asellus n'habitait pas très loin l'un de l'autre, sa mère étant installée dans la banlieue Sud de Londres, à un petit quart d'heure du centre. Comme Sirius, elle aimait beaucoup les transports moldus et surtout sa voiture, qu'elle n'avait bien évidemment pas modifiée pour qu'elle soit capable de voler, comme Sirius avait pu le faire avec sa moto.

-Et sinon ça va, tu n'angoisses par trop pour la répartition ?

-Il faut juste s'asseoir sur un tabouret et enfiler un vieux chapeau. Il n'y a rien d'angoissant là-dedans.

-Non mais…peut-être que tu as des attentes particulières. Des choses que tu ne veux ou que tu ne veux pas.

-Je sais que je serai à Gryffondor, comme 'pa.

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr tu sais.

-Il y a de forte chance que ça arrive.

-Tu pourrais aussi te retrouver dans mon ancienne maison.

-Je ne veux pas aller à Poufsouffle. Les Poufsouffles sont ennuyeux, et n'ont rien de spécial.

-Alors là tu te trompes. Je sais que beaucoup d'élèves ont des idées reçues comme cela sur cette maison. Mais il y a des personnes très intéressantes et très douées à Poufsouffle, comme dans chaque maison.

-Ce sont les Gryffondors les meilleurs.

-C'est ton père qui t'a dit ça ?

-Non ! Mais lui il y était, Harry Potter aussi, et Albus Dumbledore également.

-Il y a eu de très grands sorciers issues des autres maisons aussi.

-Ah oui comme qui ?

-Et bien, à Poufsouffle il y avait Hengist de Woodcroft, qui a bâti le Village de Pré-au-lard.

-Génial ! Un mec qui a créé un endroit pour que les élèves viennent boire de la Bièraubeurre et achètent des farces qu'ils utiliseront à Poudlard. C'est super impressionnant.

-Ne prend pas cet air sarcastique avec moi !

-Mais j'ai raison!

-Très bien mais à Serdaigle par exemple il y a eu de très grands sorciers, comme Ollivander par exemple, ou Igniatia Wildsmith, celle qui a inventé la Poudre de Cheminette.

-C'est vrai. Mais dans cette maison y a aussi eu cet imposteur de Lockhart, qui a embobiné des milliers de personnes ou ce type là, qui avait toujours une méduse sur la tête. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

-Ah oui, Ulric le Follingue.

-Pas vraiment de grandes fiertés pour cette maison. Et on ne parle pas de Serpentard…

-Chaque maison a eu ses sorciers ou sorcières excentriques ou mauvais tu sais.

-Non pas Gryffondor.

-Mais si.

-Ah bon comme qui ?

-Et bien là comme ça je ne trouve pas de nom, mais si on cherche un peu je suis sûre qu'on trouvera.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Mais tu sais, il y a quand même la possibilité que tu te retrouves à Serpentard. Ton père était peut-être à Gryffondor mais c'était le seul de sa famille.

-Arrêtes 'man ! Tu vas me porter la poisse !

-Très bien je ne dis plus rien. Sache juste que c'est une possibilité.

De toute façon ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer cette conversation, ils venaient d'arriver devant la demeure de Sirius. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, la mère d'Asellus n'utilisa bien évidemment pas la magie pour sortir la grosse malle du coffre de sa voiture. Une fois cela fait, ils passèrent tous les deux le portillon en fer forgé et traversèrent le petit jardin pour arriver sur les marches du perron. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de sonner, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant sortir à toute hâte une jeune petite rouquine qui donnait l'air d'avoir à peine 20 ans.

-Mais attends ! Je ne sais pas du tout qui est cette Claudia !

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte vêtu d'un caleçon et d'une simple chemise. Il s'arrêta net en voyant son ex compagne et son fils, la jeune rouquine, elle, était déjà très loin.

-Ah tiens. Vous êtes là.

-Salut 'Pa ! lança Asellus en s'avançant vers lui.

-Hey champion ! s'exclama Sirius en l'embrassant. Comment ça va ? T'as passé un bon week-end ?

-Oui.

Sirius se releva ensuite pour parler à sa mère.

-Il est déjà 20h ?

-Non il est 19h, lança sèchement la mère d'Asellus. L'heure à laquelle il était convenu que je te ramène notre fils ce soir.

-Ah…Je pensais qu'on avait dit 20h. Si j'avais su je…

-Tu ne te serais pas présenté en caleçon, après avoir tenté de satisfaire tes envies avec une énième jeune sorcière à peine sortie de l'école.

-Qui te dit que c'est une sorcière ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Qu'est ce qui te prend Sirius ? Elle pourrait être ta fille. Elle est même plus jeune que les enfants de tes amis.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas interdit par la loi.

Le ton était déjà en train de monter entre les deux, Asellus s'ennuyait et commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de leurs disputes.

-Tu es vraiment pathétique.

-Ca va, épargne moi tes discours ! Je les connais par cœur depuis le temps.

-Tu devrais essayer de te poser un peu. Toutes ces aventures, ce n'est plus de ton âge.

-Je suis en très grande forme merci ! Et ce n'est pas facile de faire autrement quand on est autant désirable que moi. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu énormément de succès avec les femmes. Ca te rendait déjà folle à l'époque où on était ensemble.

-Et j'ai eu raison de m'en inquiéter ! On voit bien ce que ça à donner.

-Pff.

-Et je te signale que non, tu n'as pas toujours eu ce succès. Tu étais une véritable épave quand on s'est rencontré, peu après la guerre.

-Excuse moi d'avoir été marqué par mes années d'enfermement, par les nombreuses tentatives d'assassinats à mon égard et par mes combats pour lutter contre Tu-sais-qui et ses partisans. On n'avait pas tous le luxe de pouvoir continuer à jouer tranquillement au Quidditch.

-C'est vraiment horrible de me lancer ça à la figure.

-Désolé mais tu l'as cherché.

Elle soupira longuement, elle aussi semblait ne plus en pouvoir de ses prises de tête et elle attrapa doucement les mains d'Asellus avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je te dis au revoir là mon chéri. Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard express demain.

-C'est pas grave 'man ! Tu as un match important à préparer.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, les larmes aux yeux bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, Asellus pouvait le voir.

-Surtout tiens toi correctement, ne fais pas de bêtise. Tu sais bien qu'au moindre écart, tu te feras sévèrement punir.

-Oui oui je sais. T'inquiète pas.

Bien évidemment il avait déjà qu'il allait enfreindre de nombreuses règles de l'école dès cette année, et la première dès son arrivée au château car il emportait dans sa malle bon nombre de produits estampillés Weasley. Mais ça, ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Même si son père trouverait ça certainement drôle, il ne voulait pas qu'Asellus fasse de bêtises dès le premier jour car il était attendu au tournant. Alors il ne lui avait rien dit non plus, seuls Tidus et Sabius étaient au courant. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à en parler au deuxième, car c'était aussi son ami, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas le trahir.

-Je t'aime fort !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Asellus faiblement.

C'est vrai il l'aimait, en revanche il était toujours très gêné de devoir le dire à haute voix. Tout comme il était gêné quand ses parents commençaient à le prendre dans leurs bras et à l'embrasser en public. Ce soir là ça allait il n'y avait personne dans les rues, mais le lendemain, il savait très bien que son père allait lui faire honte en l'embrassant sur le quai. Sans un dernier regard vers Sirius, sa mère fit demi tour et remonta dans sa voiture. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius récupéra la grosse malle et la posa dans le vestibule. Il n'y avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir, Asellus avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se changer et se préparer le lendemain pour la rentrée.

Cette dernière soirée avec son père se passa de façon exceptionnelle, comme si Sirius voulait que tout soit absolument parfait et inoubliable. Peut-être voulait-il vraiment qu'Asellus oubli l'histoire avec la rouquine et le fait d'avoir trouvé son père en caleçon. Mais même si c'était le cas, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils avaient joué au Quidditch (oui oui à l'intérieur, dans la maison), ou bien à « Qui attrape Kreattur le premier ? » (ce dernier cherchant constamment à se cacher dans un coin presque introuvable de la maison). Asellus ne gagnait jamais à ce jeu depuis qu'ils l'avaient inventé, et même s'il n'avait pas de preuve, il soupçonnait fortement son père de se transformer en chien pour pouvoir trouver l'elfe plus facilement grâce à son flair.

Comme la mère d'Asellus s'y attendait, ils se couchèrent à une nuit avancée cette nuit-là, au petit matin on pouvait dire même. Et donc bien évidemment, aucun des deux n'entendit la sonnerie pourtant stridente du réveil et les minutes passèrent, passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sirius émerge enfin de son rêve emplit de nymphes et autres créatures à l'aspect attrayant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un goût particulièrement ignoble dans la bouche et la gorge sèche après la quantité de Whisky qu'il avait ingurgité avant de se coucher. Et là il fit un bon monumental hors du lit, il était déjà 10h passé !

-Asellus ! Débout dépêche toi !

-Hein quoi ?

Contrairement à ses deux amis, lui avait particulièrement bien dormit cette veille de rentrée et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père s'activait à ce point. C'est vrai Sirius arrivait toujours en retard à ses rendez-vous. À l'heure où il devait rencontrer les gens, il était systématiquement encore chez lui à finaliser sa tenue et même dans de pareilles situation, il ne se pressait pas autant.

-Prépare toi, habille toi, ton train pour Poudlard part dans moins d'une heure.

Cette fois, Asellus aussi était bien réveillé. Comment avait-il pu oublier le jour de sa rentrée ? Il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de se coucher aussi tard. Le seul avantage à être en retard et à devoir se préparer aussi rapidement, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser au moment qu'il allait vivre en fin de journée, qui l'angoissait particulièrement depuis plusieurs mois et qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

-C'est bon t'es prêt ? demanda Sirius après l'avoir laissé se préparer pendant un moment qu'il avait jugé suffisamment long, du moins s'il ne voulait pas qu'Asellus loupe son train.

-Et mon petit déjeuner ?

-Tiens prend ça !

Il lui donna un sandwich toasté au fromage et au jambon qu'il venait visiblement de préparer à la va vite, le pain était encore brûlant.

-Tu le mangeras sur la route ! D'accord ? ajouta-t-il en l'enveloppant dans une serviette.

-Sur la moto ?

-Heu…non ben…tu le mangeras dans le train alors.

-Oui ce sera mon déjeuner donc, et pas mon petit-déjeuner.

-Commence pas avec ton sarcasme Asellus ! On est beaucoup trop en retard pour ça !

Il ensorcela la grosse malle pour la mettre dans sa poche, et ils sortirent enfin de la maison. La moto de Sirius était garée juste devant, seulement ce matin là le sort semblait s'acharner, elle ne voulait pas démarrer.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas démarrer oui ! Allez démarre maudite machine !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la moto ne voulait rien entendre.

-Comment on va faire alors ? demanda Asellus.

-Tant pis, on va prendre le métro.

-Le métro ? Mais tu ne sais même pas quelle ligne on doit prendre ! Ni où se trouve l'entrée la plus proche d'ici.

-Ca doit pas être bien compliqué. Les moldus y arrivent bien eux !

Trois demandes de chemin et un changement de train après erreur de direction plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall de King's Cross.

-Allez cours ! Dépêche toi !

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu me fais courir comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de faire du sport je suis pas gros !

-C'est pas pour que tu perdes du poids Asellus. C'est pour pas que tu loupes le train et pour pas je reçoive déjà un avertissement de la part de ce cher Servilus ! Si ça arrive, ta mère va m'étriper.

-Servilus ? C'est qui ?

-T'occupe ! Et continue d'avancer !

Ils arrivèrent sur le quai à peine deux minutes avant le départ.

-Ouf ! On y est arrivé ! Tes copains doivent déjà être à l'intérieur.

-Je vais réussir à les trouver t'inquiète pas.

-Je m'occupe de mettre ta malle avec les autres.

-Ok 'Pa.

-Viens par là !

Comme Asellus s'y attendait, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais le jeune garçon n'était pas d'accord. Tous les enfants étaient peut-être déjà à bord, pour la majorité ils étaient aux fenêtres pour saluer une dernière fois leurs parents, et ils pouvaient très bien les voir lui et son père de là où ils étaient.

-'Pa ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

-D'accord d'accord ! Excuse moi.

-Fais attention en rentrant à la maison, ne te perds pas dans le métro.

-Je vais essayer. Au revoir Champion ! N'oublis pas de m'écrire.

-C'est promis !

-Je t'aime.

-'Pa !

-Excuse moi.

Le sifflement qui annonçait le départ retentit dans la gare, et Asellus monta de justesse dans le train, encore essoufflé par sa course dans le hall. Finalement il avait peut-être besoin de faire un peu plus de sport oui. Il salua son père une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la fumée de la locomotive. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin le compartiment où l'attendaient ses deux amis. Ils semblèrent d'ailleurs particulièrement surpris en le voyant ouvrir la porte, sauf qu' l'un des deux avait un grand sourire un air triomphant, et que l'autre soupirait l'air légèrement abattu.

-Par ici la monnaie ! s'exclama Sabius.

Sans rien dire, Tidus sortit une petite bourse de sa poche et en sortit des pièces argentées qu'il donna à son ami.

-Vous avez parié sur quoi ?

-Laisse tombé ! s'exclama Tidus un peu déçu mais malgré tout heureux de voir son ami.

Asellus, lui, souriait, n'ayant pas encore compris que c'était lui et ses retards légendaires qui avaient fait l'objet de ce pari.


	4. Arrivée à Poudlard

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : ARRIVÉE À POUDLARD**

Une fois le train parti de la gare, les trois amis s'installèrent confortablement, ils avaient le wagon pour eux tout seuls ! Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déjeuner, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jolie jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge. Elle avait une magnifique peau mate qui paraissait très douce, des cheveux frisés simplement retenues par un bandeau au niveau de son front et des yeux d'une étrange couleur ambrée. Elle portait déjà son uniforme pour Poudlard, elle avait visiblement hâte d'arriver à l'école.

-Bonjour. Désolée de vous déranger mais vous n'auriez pas vu un chat ? Un Maine Coon avec des yeux bleus?

-Non.

-Non désolé pas vu.

-Je m'inquiète beaucoup. J'ai fais tous les compartiments et je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part.

-T'inquiète pas il a pas dû aller bien loin, lança Sabius pour la rassurer.

-Est ce que tu es allée voir dans la cabine du machiniste ? Il s'est peut-être caché là-bas, ajouta Tidus.

-Je…je ne sais pas où s'est…

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, et te montrer.

-Depuis quand il sait où se trouve le machiniste ? chuchota Asellus à Sabius pour que les deux autres ne l'entendent pas.

Le deuxième était amusé par la remarque de son ami. Mais il voyait bien ce qui arrivait à Tidus, il était complètement subjugué par cette fille.

-Daphnée je l'ai retrouvé !

C'était une fille qui venait de crier dans le couloir. Celle qui était entrée dans leur compartiment avait l'air soulagée et heureuse, Tidus, lui, était un peu triste.

-Et bien ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais merci pour la proposition.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, que Tidus lui rendit plus faiblement.

-Au fait je m'appelle Daphnée. Daphnée McKenzie.

Les trois amis se regardèrent inquiets. Pourquoi donc leur avait-elle donnait son nom ? Ils n'avaient rien demandé et maintenant ils étaient obligés de faire la même chose.

-Tidus, lança celui-ci.

-Sabius, dit le second en toussant légèrement.

-Asellus, lança le dernier à peine en marmonnant.

La jeune fille ne ria pas comme ils s'y attendaient. Mais elle resta sur place, sans bouger.

-C'est…c'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

-On aimerait bien, lança Asellus.

-C'est la vérité vraie, ajouta Sabius.

-Ce sont nos parents qui avaient un sens de l'humour particulièrement développé en choisissant ces prénoms.

-Je…je voulais pas me moquer pardon. Vous avez des prénoms originaux, c'est sympa je trouve.

-Non ce n'est pas sympa ! s'exclama Asellus. Et nos parents n'avaient pas un sens de l'humour développé Tidus. Ils ont eu le cerveau grillé par la dernière guerre pour choisir des noms pareils.

-Wouah ! s'exclama Daphnée. Vos parents ont participé à la seconde guerre ? C'est quoi vos noms ?

-Black.

-Lupin.

-Rogue.

-Et ben dis donc ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des célébrités dans le train ! Vous entrez en première année ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois d'un hochement de tête.

-Moi aussi ! J'espère que je serai dans la maison d'au moins l'un d'entre vous. On se verra plus tard à la répartition. Salut !

Elle sortit du wagon en les laissant un peu bouche bée. C'est Tidus qui brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé.

-Bon ben…elle avait l'air sympa.

Asellus et Sabius échangèrent un petit regard amusé très furtivement, que leur ami ne remarqua pas. Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, les trois amis comme les autres enfants revêtirent leur robe de sorcier, et après cela, l'ambiance dans le wagon était devenue très lourde. Et ce n'était absolument pas lié à l'orage qui venait d'éclater et à l'averse qui s'abattait sur le train. Non. Cela faisait près d'une demi heure qu'aucun des trois n'avait prononcé un mot, l'angoisse avait atteint son paroxysme car ils allaient bientôt vivre le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous depuis le début de l'été. Car non, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la source de leur angoisse n'était pas liée à leurs noms de famille célèbres. Ils n'angoissaient pas à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs parents, à l'idée de porter le poids de la mémoire des Maraudeurs qui était toujours connus dans le château, à l'idée d'affronter des regards inquiets d'enfants se demandant s'ils n'avaient vraiment rien à craindre d'eux. Non. L'angoisse de cette journée était liée à leur prénom, et à ce qu'ils appelaient désormais entre eux la Malédiction du Latin. Et le moment qu'ils redoutaient le plus était le moment où ces prénoms seraient révélés à tous les autres lors de la répartition.

Sabius, Tidus, et Asellus. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de leurs parents pour les affublés de prénoms pareils ? Ils n'avaient jamais compris et ne comprendraient certainement jamais. Alors oui, d'accord, le latin était une langue importante, toutes les formules magiques étaient en latin, les moldus eux même étudiaient cette langue alors qu'ils n'en avaient aucune utilité. Mais quand même…Leurs parents auraient pu faire mieux. Alors oui c'est vrai des Harry, des William, des Dean, des Ian, des Peter il y en avait des centaines (bon à la limite on comprend quand même que le dernier ils ne l'aient pas choisi), mais en attendant, c'est eux qui allaient vivre l'humiliation de leur vie. Et pas leurs parents. Quoi qu'il y en avait un qui prenait la situation avec un peu plus de philosophie que les deux autres.

-Allez les mecs ! s'exclama Tidus. Faites pas cette tête là, ça va bien se passer.

-Tu dis ça parce que de nous trois, c'est toi qui a le prénom le moins stupide ! lança Asellus.

-C'est juste que j'essaye de rester positif, comme toujours.

-Comment tu peux être positif, en sachant que tout le monde va se moquer de toi ?

-Il suffit de relativiser. Ca aurait pu être pire, mes parents auraient pu décider de m'appeler Romulus, ajouta Tidus en rigolant de sa propre plaisanterie.

Visiblement la réflexion ne parlait absolument pas à Asellus, qui ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne comprend jamais rien quand tu fais une blague? Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne comprend jamais rien quand il fait une blague? répéta-t-il à l'intention de Sabius.

Ce dernier soupira avant de répondre :

-C'est parce que c'est de la culture moldue. Tu as encore passé l'été chez ta grand-mère Howell n'est ce pas ? Celle qui est férue de mythologie romaine.

-Affirmatif ! lança Tidus avec un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres alors qu'il croquait dans une nouvelle tablette de chocolat.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches ça Sabius ? Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, tu sais déjà tout ! Monsieur le puits de science sans fin.

-Arrête ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

-Ca veut dire quoi ton prénom déjà ?

-C'est le latin pour sage, réfléchi, répondit Sabius fermement.

-Tout un programme que t'ont donné tes parents !

-En attendant moi je porte pas juste le nom d'une stupide étoile ! Tes parents n'ont pas été plus originaux que les miens !

-Répète ça pour voir ?! cria Asellus en se levant de sa banquette.

-Ca suffit ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ! Asseyez vous et calmez-vous un peu ! Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes si on veut survivre à l'épreuve de la répartition sans trop de dommages !

-T'as raison Tidus, lança finalement Sabius après avoir réfléchi à l'absurdité de la situation.

-Maintenant excusez-vous tous les deux, et faites la paix.

-Je suis désolé Asellus. Je n'aurais pas dû dire que ton nom était stupide. Le mien n'est pas mieux.

-Non c'est toi qui a raison. Au moins ton prénom signifie quelque chose.

Le conflit n'avait pas duré longtemps, comme toujours. Sabius et Asellus avaient tous les deux un caractère fort, parfois cela faisait des étincelles mais ils étaient quand même très bons amis et se réconciliaient toujours, souvent par intervention de Tidus. Des trois c'était lui le plus sage finalement.

-Regardez ! On voit le château maintenant ! s'exclama Tidus particulièrement enthousiaste.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es si content ? Il me semble que toi aussi tu redoutais la répartition il y a encore pas si longtemps.

-Et bien finalement, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre comme on l'a fait depuis le début de l'été. Une nouvelle aventure commence pour nous, il faut qu'on en profite à fond.

-Oui...Dis plutôt que c'est la petite brunette de tout à l'heure qui t'as fais changé d'avis, lança Sabius en rigolant.

-Tu l'as oublié bien vite ta petite Victoire dis donc ! ajouta Asellus en se moquant également de Tidus.

-Arrêtez ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Victoire.

-Oui ! On a pu s'en rendre compte avec la façon dont tu as regardé Daphnée.

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle sera dans la même maison que nous. Ce sera plus simple pour lui faire parvenir des petits mots doux.

-Vous êtes vraiment insupportables quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux ! N'empêche, Daphnée ne s'est pas moquée de nos prénoms.

-Elle est juste l'exception qui confirme la règle !

-Tu vois vraiment le mal partout Asellus.

Un sifflement aigu retentit alors que la locomotive commençait à ralentir petit à petit. L'arrivée en gare ce ferait dans quelques secondes. Les trois amis récupérèrent les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient laissé trainé dans le wagon, Sabius attrapant en plus de cela la cage vide de Flamel, qu'il avait laissé sortir quelques heures auparavant pour qu'il se dégourdisse les ailes. Avec la tempête qui s'était levée et l'averse qui faisait rage, il espérait que le hibou ait pu arriver au château sans trop d'encombres.

Tous les élèves sortir du train, se protégeant tant bien que mal de la tempête, de la pluie et du vent fouettant leur visage. La majorité des élèves se précipitèrent en contrebas pour aller prendre les diligences, les premières années, eux, prirent un tout autre chemin, pour rejoindre Hagrid et le suivre jusqu'aux embarcations près du lac.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! Ils vont vraiment nous faire prendre les barques avec ce temps ? On va être trempé.

-On est déjà trempé Asellus ! s'exclama Sabius.

-Je ne sens déjà plus mes orteils et mes mains. On n'a vraiment pas de chance pour notre première rentrée.

La traversée du lac fut un véritable calvaire pour tous les enfants. Hagrid lui, de part sa nature de Demi-géant, ne ressentait ni le froid ni l'humidité, mais il voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous frigorifiés et il était vraiment désolé pour eux. Une fois arrivés dans le Hall d'entrée, certains tentèrent de se rapprocher des quelques torches présentes mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ils n'arrivaient pas à se réchauffer.

-Restez regroupés ici les enfants ! lança Hagrid. Le Professeur McGonagall va bientôt venir vous chercher pour la répartition.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait apprécier la notion de « bientôt », se demandant quand la vieille femme allait daigner se présenter à eux. Ceux qui avaient des proches qui avaient été récemment élèves à Poudlard savaient qu'elle était assez stricte et froide, mais elle n'était pas cruelle. Elle allait quand même les sécher avant qu'ils n'entrent pour faire leur répartition non ? Ils n'en étaient pas si sûrs. Sabius, Asellus et Tidus paraissaient un peu plus enjoués face à la situation. Ils avaient froid eux aussi, mais au moins, trempés comme cela, ils allaient tous avoir la honte de leur vie devant les autres élèves qui étaient tranquillement au chaud dans la Grande Salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la santé fragile de Tidus, qui commençait à tousser de façon inquiétante.

-Est ce que ça va Tidus ? demanda Sabius un peu inquiet en chuchotant.

-Oui ça va. Tu sais j'ai juste les bronches un peu fragiles, et j'attrape froid facilement.

-Mais enfin où est McGonagall !? s'insurgea Asellus.

Sabius regarda à gauche et à droite, aucun signe de la vieille femme ni d'aucun autre professeur d'ailleurs. Alors il décida de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, et la pointa vers Tidus.

-Mais…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Fais moi confiance. Je suis sûr que ça va marcher !

-Mais…

-Fais moi confiance je te dis !

Tidus n'ajouta rien mais ferma néanmoins les yeux, comme si ça pouvait aider quant au résultat de ce que Sabius allait faire…

-Caldoventis !

Un souffle sembla s'échapper de la baguette de Sabius, alors que les cheveux, la peau et les vêtements de Tidus se séchèrent presque instantanément. Les pants de sa robe ne gouttaient plus, et visiblement, il n'avait plus froid nulle part.

-À ton tour Asellus !

Il fit exactement la même chose avec son autre ami, qui s'empressa de le remercier, totalement sec.

-T'imagine pas à quel point je suis content à cet instant précis que tu sois un puits de science sans fin.

-Excuse moi. Tu veux bien m'aider aussi s'il te plait ? demanda une petite fille avec des nattes qui avait l'air sur le point de se changer en statue de glace.

-Moi aussi s'il te plait ! lança une autre qui claquait des dents.

-Moi aussi !

-Hey moi aussi !

-Et moi ne m'oublis pas.

Ils avaient tous envie de recevoir son aide et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Sabius lui même commençait à avoir mal aux doigts à cause du froid. Au fur et à mesure des sortilèges lancés, il se rendit compte qu'ils duraient de plus en plus longtemps et qu'il pouvait sécher plusieurs personnes avec un seul sort. Il dû cependant s'y reprendre à une bonne demi douzaine de fois avant de réussir à sécher tout le monde et après ça il était totalement exténué, comme s'il était presque vidé de toute son énergie. Il devait être très pâle parce qu'il voyait bien dans le regard de Tidus et Asellus qu'ils étaient inquiets.

-Est ce que ça va Sabius ?

-Oui oui ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois remercié par tous les enfants, il tendit sa baguette vers lui même pour enfin se sécher à son tour mais quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras violemment. En se retournant il vit un vieil homme aux regard froid, aux cheveux longs, gris et sales. Aucun doute possible, c'était le concierge de l'école.

-Ah…Mr. Rusard.

-Pris sur le fait petit vaurien !

-Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'étais juste en train de…

-De lancer des sortilèges dans les couloirs alors que c'est formellement interdit et passible de renvoi de l'école. Vous n'aurez pas fait long feu entre ces murs. Je crois que vous avez battu le record.

-Lâchez-le il n'a rien fait de mal ! s'exclama Tidus.

-Il a raison ! Il était juste en train de nous aider ! ajouta la fille aux nattes qu'il avait aidé.

-CA SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je vais vous apprendre à respecter le règlement moi ! Vous allez filez droit à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui vous le dis.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici !?

C'était le Professeur McGonagall qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir près des portes encore closes de la Grande Salle. Elle avait toujours ses petites lunettes et ce regard sévère qui mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'est pas sa réaction à elle que Sabius redoutait le plus. C'était celle de l'homme juste derrière elle, celle de son père. Sabius savait très bien qu'il aimait tenir cette école convenablement, qu'il ne laissait passer aucun manquement au règlement et qu'il réprimander n'importe quel élève qui commençait à un instaurer un semblant de désordre dans les lieux. Est ce qu'il allait le punir ? Lui donner des heures de colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Ou pire, le renvoyer comme l'avait dit Rusard ? Impossible !

-Mr. Rusard, veuillez lâchez mon fils je vous prie.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, posée, mais son regard lançait des éclairs, et pas dans la direction du concierge. Non, ils étaient bien destinés à Sabius. Tous les élèves sauf Tidus et Asellus se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, en apprenant que Sabius était le fils du directeur.

-Monsieur le Directeur, même si c'est votre fils, il n'a pas le droit à un traitement de faveur. L'usage des baguettes magiques est interdit dans les couloirs et…

-Je connais parfaitement le règlement de Poudlard merci beaucoup, ajouta Rogue en s'avançant d'une démarche assurée, faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcier noir sous ses pas. Vous en revanche, vous n'avez plus le droit, et ce depuis de nombreuses années, de punir les élèves par châtiment corporel. Ce qui inclut de les brutaliser en les agrippant violemment par le bras comme vous le faites actuellement.

Conscient que Rogue avait raison, il relâcha aussitôt Sabius qui se massa un peu le bras à l'endroit où Rusard l'avait agrippé.

-Allez donc voir si tout se passe bien dans la Grande Salle. Je pense que les autres élèves commencent à s'impatienter.

-Oui Monsieur le Directeur.

Le concierge s'éloigna, mais Sabius ne fit pas plus attention à lui que cela. Il commençait à se sentir faible, et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre c'était le chuchotement de tous les élèves juste à côté de lui. Il n'était pas trop surpris, car il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction de leur part une fois qu'ils apprendraient qu'il était le fils de Severus Rogue. Il se focalisa sur son père et vit que ce dernier soupirait l'air affligé et à ce moment là, Sabius se sentit terriblement honteux. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il s'en voulait de se faire déjà remarquer et de mettre son père dans l'embarras.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Monsieur Rogue ? demanda McGonagall les lèvres pincées. Pourquoi avoir fait usage de votre baguette alors que vous êtes le mieux placé ici pour savoir que c'est interdit ?

-Je…je…

-C'est ma faute Professeur McGonagall !

-Monsieur Lupin ?

-Sabius voulait seulement m'aider. Je suis très fragile des bronches, et une fois que je tombe malade je dois être immobilisé plusieurs jours pour me remettre. Il voulait seulement m'aider.

-Il voulait tous nous aider ! ajouta Asellus.

Les autres élèves ne dirent rien, certainement beaucoup trop impressionnés par la présence du directeur et de la directrice adjointe. Mais de toute façon il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à rajouter. Rogue et McGonagall se tournèrent alors vers tous les élèves, constatant pour la première fois qu'ils étaient tous secs alors que l'orage faisait toujours rage dehors. Ils s'étaient tout de suite focalisés sur Sabius, et vu que ce dernier était encore trempé, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que les autres ne l'étaient plus.

Rogue sortit sa baguette pour le sécher à son tour alors que McGonagall remettait ses lunettes sur son nez. Sabius apprécia la sensation de chaleur qui s'installa dans tout son corps, mais cette sensation agréable disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Il était toujours très mal à l'aise.

-Quel sort avez-vous utilisé Monsieur Rogue ?

-Le Caldoventis.

Il n'avait presque plus de force, ses jambes commençaient à flancher dangereusement.

-C'est…c'est du niveau d'un troisième année ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Rogue, lui, n'ajouta rien mais s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Sabius.

-Je suis désolé, lança ce dernier.

Son père lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne t'excuse jamais pour avoir aider quelqu'un Sabius. Même si tu as dû enfreindre des règles pour le faire.

-Non je…je ne suis pas désolé de les avoir aider. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le voudrais. J'ai lancé quelques sortilèges et je suis déjà à bout de force.

Incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, ses jambes plièrent sous son poids mais son père l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Il commença à chercher dans toutes ses poches d'une main, l'autre maintenait fermement son fils contre lui mais il ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il voulait. Sabius voyait bien de l'inquiétude dans son regard. C'était déjà arrivé à quelques reprises quand son père l'avait cru en danger. Mais il pensait qu'ici, à Poudlard, il aurait refoulé toutes ses émotions pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable, surtout devant des élèves. Mais peut-être qu'il en était tout simplement incapable quand il s'agissait de la santé de son fils.

-Que cherchez vous Severus ?

-Je pensais qu'il me restait une potion fortifiante sur moi.

-Il est peut-être un peu jeune pour en prendre.

-Il en a besoin Minerva, il est à bout de force.

-Peut-être qu'on peut le laisser se reposer le temps que…

-Pas question qu'il loupe la répartition ! Il m'en voudra énormément ! Et sa mère aussi.

Sabius sourit à la remarque de son père. Il imaginait déjà sa mère lui faire une crise en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à son petit garçon adoré dès le jour de la rentrée. Il comprenait que son père ne veuille pas lui annoncer en plus qu'il était le seul dans l'histoire de l'école à ne pas avoir participé à la cérémonie de répartition.

-J'ai ça sinon si vous voulez !

C'était Tidus qui venait de parler, il venait de sortir une tablette de chocolat de sa poche.

-Ca fera parfaitement l'affaire Monsieur Lupin, dit McGonagall d'un air satisfait.

-Chocolat au lait et éclats de noisette. Je ne peux pas la prendre Tidus, c'est ton chocolat préféré. Et je sais que c'est ta dernière tablette.

-Vas y Sabius. Je te la donne.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Et puis je te dois bien ça.

Sabius lui sourit, et il commença à se sentir déjà beaucoup mieux à l'instant même où le premier carré de chocolat entra dans sa bouche. Il arrivait en tout cas à tenir de nouveau debout, c'était déjà ça.

-Est ce que ça va ? demanda son père toujours inquiet.

-Oui beaucoup mieux.

-Continue à manger ce chocolat. Ca te fera du bien !

Rogue ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement une dernière fois avant de se relever.

-Allez-y Severus. Je m'occupe d'eux maintenant.

Il acquiesça et sourit une dernière fois à Sabius, même si ce fut très furtif, avant de prendre l'un des couloirs adjacent à la Grande Salle. Il allait visiblement entrer par un autre chemin que par la double porte principale. Cette fois ils y étaient. La répartition allait commencer.


	5. Trois Inséparables Lurons

**CHAPITRE CINQ : TROIS INSÉPARABLES LURONS**

McGonagall avait fait son traditionnel discours avant leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Franchement, après toutes ses années, elle n'en avait pas marre de radoter, toujours à répéter la même chose sur leur future maison, sur l'importance du travail, de la discipline, du fairplay et du respect des règles ? Bon sur ce dernier point Sabius avait pris un petit peu de retard sur ses camarades, mais visiblement personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir des vêtements de nouveau secs, et lui avait fait malgré tout forte impression dans le bon sens du terme auprès de son père et de McGonagall. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, tout le monde allait s'attendre à ce qu'il accomplisse des choses exceptionnelles.

Quand les grandes et lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin, une vague d'exclamation envahit la pièce alors que les premières années se hâtaient derrière McGonagall. Pour ceux qui avaient déjà entendu parler de l'endroit avec les bougies flottant dans les airs, le faux plafond laissant apparaître le ciel, les quatre grandes tables recouvertes de vaisselles dorées, les nombreuses statues et tapisseries…C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Bien sûr leur première arrivée sur les lieux aurait pu être encore plus magique et moins déstabilisante s'il n'y avait pas eu cet immense orage, que l'on ne pouvait pas louper à cause des éclairs transperçant le ciel de temps à autre, du bruit de la pluie sur les grandes fenêtres, tout comme celui du vent soufflant dans les arbres de la forêt interdite qui parvenait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Mais peu leur importait. Ils étaient tous à Poudlard, enfin ! Et ils allaient passer l'épreuve de la cérémonie de la répartition.

Mais avant ça, il y avait bien évidemment la traditionnelle chanson du Choixpeau magique. D'après ce que Sabius et ses deux amis avaient entendu dire, il avait légèrement changé de registre depuis quelques années. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la chute du Mage Noir en réalité. Si autrefois il avait mis l'accent sur l'importance de l'entraide, de la compassion et de l'amitié, aujourd'hui les temps étaient surs, et les maisons pouvaient de nouveau se livrer les petites « batailles » qu'il y avait toujours eu dans le château, pour la Coupe de Quidditch, pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons mais aussi de manière générale, pour s'attirer les éloges du plus grand nombre de professeurs. C'était devenu monnaie courante depuis la fin de la guerre. Les générations ayant suivi celle du trio d'or et de tous ceux ayant combattu courageusement les Mangemorts à Poudlard avaient à leur tour envie de prouver leur bravoure, leur puissance et leur intelligence. Et il ne s'agissait plus seulement de gagner des points en répondant correctement à une question posée en classe. Poudlard était devenu un lieu primordial de participation à la création de la Magie elle même, de nombreux sorciers de sixième et septième années principalement travaillant sur la création de sortilèges, contre sorts et potions. Le nombre de nouveaux brevets magiques avaient explosé depuis 1998, comme si tout le monde voulait à son tour contribuer à sa manière au renforcement de la coopération magique et à la sécurité des sorciers.

Si certains élèves paressèrent absorbés par la chanson du Choixpeau, Sabius, lui, n'y prêta pas plus d'importance que cela. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle il avait vu son père qui trônait au centre, dans son magnifique siège doré, et il avait été un peu intimidé. Il était content de ce qui s'était passé juste avant, mais son père avait maintenant une expression très fermé, et le plus dur pour lui était encore à faire, être réparti dans sa maison. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur se retrouver avec Tidus et Asellus, mais au niveau des probabilités, il y avait de forte chance qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux se retrouve éloigné des deux autres. La pire situation étant que chacun se retrouve dans une maison différente. Il repensa alors à ce que sa mère lui avait dit le matin même, sur le fait que le Choixpeau écoutait parfois les demandes des élèves. Il avait de la chance, la répartition se faisait par ordre alphabétique, ses deux amis allaient donc être répartis avant lui.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle une fois la chanson terminée. Juste après, McGonagall déroula un long parchemin et prit le Choixpeau dans sa main gauche.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, et vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Nicolas Anderson.

Un petit garçon très maigre, avec de grandes dents s'approcha pour s'installer sur le tabouret, mais Sabius n'y prêta pas non plus attention. Il était en train d'observer la table des professeurs.

-Hey ! Regardez ! lança-t-il en bousculant légèrement ses deux acolytes. Bill est à la table des professeurs !

-Où ça ?

-Là-bas ! Entre Hagrid et Bibine.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

-Trop bien ! Qu'est ce qu'il va enseigner à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Sabius en scrutant la table, pour savoir qui était absent.

-Mark Benson, lança McGonagall.

-On dirait que tous les profs sont là non ? demanda Asellus.

-Non ! s'exclama Sabius. Il manque le Professeur Dockland. Celui qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Il est parti à la retraite ?

-Aucune idée. Mon père ne m'a rien dit.

-Le cours va être trop génial si c'est avec Bill ! Avec papa et maman on est allé chez ses parents la semaine dernière. Je savais qu'il ne voulait plus travailler avec les gobelins mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-GRYFFONDOR !

-C'est génial que ton père lui ait proposé le poste Sabius !

-Oui je suis d'accord.

-Asellus Black.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent, à la fois chez les premières années et chez les autres élèves. Le principal intéressé, lui par contre, ne bougea pas de sa place, toujours à regarder Bill Weasley avec intérêt.

-Asellus !

-Hein quoi ?

-C'est à toi !

-Oups !

Il s'avança finalement en lançant un regard désolé à McGonagall avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et heureusement, il ne vit pas Rogue lever les yeux au ciel. Déjà qu'il savait bien que le père de son ami ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

-À ton avis où est ce qu'il va être envoyé ? demanda Tidus.

-Aucune idée. Il y a beaucoup de gens à Serpentard dans sa famille, mais je ne pense pas que ça convienne à son caractère. Moi je le vois plus à Gryffondor.

-Les deux maisons où je suis presque sûr de ne pas me retrouver.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que mes parents tu sais. Et Serpentard…ben…je vois pas trop ce que j'y ferais sincèrement.

Le Choixpeau n'avait toujours rien dit, il semblait hésiter. Mais il y avait au moins une chose positive, dans les chuchotements qui avaient suivi l'appel de McGonagall, les deux garçons n'avaient entendu absolument personne se moquer du prénom de leur ami. Ils avaient juste parlé rapidement de Sirius, de son enfermement à Azkaban à son Ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe reçu suite à la guerre.

-Tiens tiens ! Un Black ! s'exclama le Choixpeau.

-Oui M'sieur, lança Asellus, pas déstabilisé le moins du monde.

-Tu es l'héritier d'une ancienne famille, puissante et influente.

-Oui M'sieur.

-Je ne t'espérais plus tu sais. Il semblerait que les amis du père du célèbre Harry Potter aient mis plus de temps que celui-ci à former leur descendance.

-Oui M…

-Chut ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu répondes à chacune de mes affirmations avec cette pointe d'arrogance que je détecte dans ta voix.

-Je…je ne suis pas arrogant.

-Oh si tu l'es. Et tu es très calculateur, voire même manipulateur. Tu cherches toujours à arriver à tes fins.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Tu me fais beaucoup penser à ton oncle Regulus.

-Non c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Ah vraiment ? On t'a parlé de lui ?

-Oui !

-Mais moi je ne me contente pas de ce que les gens me disent. Les gens mentent. Je vois au plus profond de chaque sorcier et sorcière, j'explore vos esprits comme bon me semble et moi je te dis, que tu lui ressembles.

-Alors vous allez m'envoyer à Serpentard ?

-Je sens maintenant dans ta voix, non plus de l'arrogance, mais bien de l'inquiétude. La maison Serpentard a de nombreuses qualités tu sais.

-Je ne veux pas y aller. S'il vous plait !

-Je n'avais pas prévu de t'y envoyer de toute façon. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Regulus oui. Et Serpentard ne lui a pas vraiment réussi. Alors…

-Alors ?

-GRYFFONDOR !

Tous les élèves à la table en question se levèrent particulièrement enthousiastes en applaudissant chaleureusement le nouveau venu dans leur maison. Sabius et Tidus aussi avaient beaucoup applaudis leur ami. Ils savaient très bien que de toutes les maisons, c'était à Gryffondor que Asellus avait toujours rêvé d'être envoyé depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de Poudlard. Et vu le temps que le Choixpeau avait pris pour lui, il y avait dû avoir un grand débat entre les deux. Sabius était très curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire, il se promit de le demander à Asellus dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Quand arriva le tour de Tidus, ses jambes tremblèrent tellement qu'il faillit tomber en montant les quelques marches qui le séparaient du tabouret. Heureusement il s'était reprit à temps et rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Ca aurait été, pour le coup, la honte assurée. Surtout que comme pour Asellus, c'était bien son nom de famille et pas son prénom, qui avait fait naître de nombreux chuchotements dans l'assemblée.

-Tidus Lupin, dit simplement le Choixpeau. Tu étais le deuxième que j'attendais impatiemment cette année.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire.

-Mais je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire.

-L'extraordinaire nait toujours de l'ordinaire. Un jour, tu prouveras ta valeur. En tout cas avec toi aucune hésitation mon garçon. Cela va peut-être te surprendre mais…SERDAIGLE !

En effet Tidus était surpris, tout comme ses deux amis. Mais finalement il était ravi. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à être envoyé à Gryffondor, et il avait eu énormément de peine à voir que Asellus avait été envoyé là-bas, mais au fond de lui il savait que Serdaigle était la maison qui lui convenait le mieux. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que Sabius soit envoyé là lui aussi. La déception pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Asellus, mais il tenta malgré tout de sourire et applaudit son ami comme tous les autres élèves.

Sabius était content pour Tidus aussi. Il avait toujours imaginé son ami à Serdaigle, pouvant contempler comme bon lui semblait un ciel étoilé (même si ce n'était pas de vraies étoiles, cela lui plairait certainement) depuis la Salle Commune, comme il adorait le faire. Il était aussi très sérieux, travailleur et intelligent. Il allait vraiment se plaire et s'épanouir à Serdaigle.

-Sabius Rogue !

Ca y est c'était son tour. Et comme pour ses deux amis, tout le monde commença à chuchoter et marmonner dans la salle. Il avait l'impression que l'écho était beaucoup plus fort pour lui cette fois, mais c'était peut-être juste une impression. À moins que ce soit vraiment le cas, après tout l'arrivée du fils du directeur était un événement ! Sabius ne souriait plus maintenant, alors qu'il grimpait à son tour les quelques marches. Il croisa le regard de son père, qui avait toujours un visage impassible mais Sabius décela un léger sourire. Il avait été très furtif, imperceptible pour les gens autour mais lui l'avait vu, et il savait que c'était pour l'encourager. McGonagall lui sourit également avant de lui apposer le Choixpeau sur la tête, d'un sourire un peu plus franc.

-Ahhh. Te voilà enfin, Sabius Rogue. J'avais grande hâte de te rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis personne encore.

-Je suis uniquement posé sur la tête de jeunes sorciers et sorcières de 11 ans Sabius. Tous ceux que je rencontre ne sont encore personne quand je les rencontre, sauf quelques rares exceptions. Ce qui m'intéresse ce n'est pas qui vous êtes quand je vous rencontre, mais qui vous allez devenir.

-Vous savez ce que les élèves vont devenir ?

-Je peux en tout cas le deviner, le supposer en voyant ce que vous avez dans la tête.

-Qu'avez vous pensé de lui quand on vous a posé sur la tête de Tom Jedusor ?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions dis donc. Tu es curieux, comme ton père.

-Est ce que c'est parce que mon père est le directeur que vous vouliez me rencontrer ? Ou parce qu'il a fait toutes ces choses incroyables ?

-Les deux. Car les deux auront un impact sur ta vie, sur ton développement, sur ta scolarité !

-Qu'est ce que vous voyez alors pour moi ?

-Tu es un esprit complexe Sabius. Des jeunes comme toi, il y en a de plus en plus depuis quelques temps.

-Des jeunes comme moi ?

-Qui pourraient appartenir à toutes les maisons. Même si deux maisons particulièrement semblent te convenir davantage. Comme ton père tu es malin et rusé, je suis presque sûr que tu arriveras toujours à obtenir ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne manques pas non plus de noblesse et de courage. Tu as aussi prouvé ton allégeance et ta loyauté envers tes amis, que tu n'as pas hésité à aider, tout comme de parfaits étrangers. Tu as fais passé leur bien être avant le tien, et c'est une qualité rare.

-Alors vous allez juste choisir la qualité qui ressort le plus chez moi ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ce n'est pas une question de quantité, mais de qualité. Je vois que tu es aussi très intelligent, très travailleur. Tu as l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids sur les épaules, comme si tu devais prouver plus de choses que les autres.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Oui je suppose. Mais tu ne devrais pas être aussi exigeant avec toi même pourtant. Tu connaîtras l'échec, tu feras des erreurs. Comme ton père, comme tout le monde.

-Je…je sais bien. Mais je voudrais en faire le moins possible. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi.

-C'est ce qui importe le plus pour toi ? La fierté dans les yeux de ton père ?

-Oui !

-Et quelle maison à ton avis te permettra de faire grandir cette fierté en lui ? Ah moins que tu ne veuilles faire ton choix par élimination en te demandant quelle maison fera disparaître cette fierté.

-Je veux aller à Serdaigle !

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que ton père à Serpentard ? Que tu as peur de le décevoir à Gryffondor ? Ou bien est-ce simplement parce que tu veux être avec ton ami ?

-Non ! Jamais je ne choisirai une maison en fonction de quelqu'un d'autre !

-Alors j'attends ta réponse.

-La loyauté, le courage, et à l'inverse la trahison ou la lâcheté. Ce sont des qualités ou des défauts que beaucoup de gens peuvent avoir, peu importe le groupe dans lequel ils se trouvent. Ceux qui ont participé aux deux guerres l'ont prouvé. Certains qu'on prenait pour des perdants ont montré ces qualités, et d'autre que l'on pensait être des amis ont trahi leurs proches.

-Ce sont donc des qualités auxquelles tu donnes moins d'importance. Mhmh...oui, exact, ma première pensée se confirme, tu n'es définitivement pas un lion.

-Alors je pense que ce qui pourra le plus conditionner ma réussite, ce sera mon côté travailleur, ou mon côté rusé. C'est ce qui me caractérise le plus, même si je suis loyal envers mes amis. Tout le monde est loyal en quelque sorte, en ce qu'il pense être juste.

-Mhmh Serdaigle ou Serpentard n'est ce pas ? Je suis bien ton raisonnement, je le comprends et je l'approuve. Ces deux maisons étaient d'ailleurs les deux que j'avais envisagé pour toi car tu ne sembles vraiment pas patient. Au contraire même, il semblerait que tu ais hâte de faire tes preuves. En tout cas, tu es extrêmement mûre et perspicace pour ton âge. Dans ce cas ce sera…

Sabius ferma les yeux, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment utile. Le Choixpeau avait fait son choix, soit il retrouverait Tidus, soit il se retrouverait seul dans l'ancienne maison de son père. Dans les deux cas il était persuadé qu'il pourrait s'épanouir durant sa scolarité. Même s'il avait une préférence quand même pour l'une des deux maisons.

-SERDAIGLE !

Quand il entendit enfin la décision du Choixpeau, il fut terriblement soulagé, comme si le poids qu'il avait semblé gardé dans son estomac depuis des semaines c'était envolé d'un coup. Il se rendit alors compte que, même s'il avait davantage focalisé sur les moqueries qu'il aurait pu avoir à cause de son nom, il avait également gardé au fond de lui énormément d'appréhension par rapport à la répartition elle même. Il tenta un rapide coup d'œil vers son père, angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir. Mais à sa grande surprise, il lui faisait un petit sourire et l'applaudissait avec contentement. Est ce que c'était du soulagement que Sabius pouvait voir dans ses yeux ? Ca aussi c'était une question qu'il allait devoir poser quand il en aurait l'occasion. Il fut grandement acclamé à la table des Serdaigles, et il vit Tidus lui faire un grand sourire alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait toujours un peu de peine pour Asellus, mais finalement celui-ci semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait lui aussi sourit à Sabius en l'applaudissant chaleureusement avant de revenir à sa conversation avec son voisin de table avec qui il semblait s'entendre très bien.

La répartition se termina avec les quelques élèves qui restaient, puis Rogue se leva pour prendre la parole, pour l'habituel discours de début d'année. Sabius était particulièrement impressionné par sa prestance. Tout le monde dans la salle était captivé parce qu'il était en train de dire, alors qu'il ne faisait que leur souhaiter la bienvenue, et énumérer les règles de l'école. Il avait toujours trouvé son père charismatique, même chez eux à la maison, mais dans ces locaux, à cette place de directeur, il était vraiment très intimidant. Rien à voir avec l'homme gêné aux joues légèrement rougissantes qu'il avait surpris le matin même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, cette prestance, et c'était la mère de Sabius. Ce soir là c'était un homme totalement différent qu'il avait en face de lui mais Sabius était quand même heureux. Son père s'était montré tout aussi inquiet quant à son bien être tout à l'heure, alors même s'il laissait moins transparaître ses émotions dans ce château, il savait bien que son père l'aimait toujours autant, et que jamais il ne le prendrait de haut.

Il eut ensuite la confirmation de ce qu'il avait avancé quelques minutes auparavant. Bill Weasley était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et cette annonce fut chaleureusement accueillie par bon nombre d'étudiants qui connaissaient Bill particulièrement, ou bien de manière générale la famille Weasley. La suite de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur à chacune des quatre tables, et une fois le festin terminé, la fatigue pouvait se lire sur le visage de presque tous les élèves. En tout cas, il était certain que toutes les premières années, qui avaient passé une mauvaise nuit la veille, ne rêvaient plus que d'un bon lit bien douillé.

Pour les trois lurons, qui avaient finalement été séparés par le Choixpeau mais qui resteraient liés par leur amitié, comme pour tous les autres élèves, l'arrivée dans leur dortoir fut une véritable libération. Mais les trois amis avaient vécu une double appréhension, et ils étaient maintenant heureux que cette journée soit terminée, et qu'elle ne soit passée aussi bien. Quand il arriva devant son lit, Sabius remarqua qu'il y avait un petit mot posé sur son oreiller. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et sourit en voyant qui en était l'expéditeur.

_Sabius, _

_Félicitations pour cette répartition. Tu vas faire des merveilles à Serdaigle. _

_Je suis fier de toi. _

_Papa._

Il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais il se reprit rapidement en mettant le petit mot dans sa malle. Personne n'avait remarqué ce qui s'était passé et il ne voulait pas en parler, même avec Tidus. C'était un petit moment de bonheur qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Un petit bruit sec se fit entendre à la fenêtre, et il fut heureux et soulagé de voir son hibou sain et sauf.

-Flamel !

Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse s'abriter et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Je me suis inquiété tu sais ! Après que l'orage ait éclaté j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Le hibou lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille pour le rassurer, et Sabius lui donna tout de suite quelque chose à manger.

-Je suis désolé tu ne peux pas rester ici. Mais par contre j'aimerais bien que tu amènes quelque chose à Papa. Une lettre pour Maman, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de faire le voyage par ce temps. D'accord ?

Flamel hulula visiblement heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, et il attendit que Sabius écrive sa réponse à son père, et la lettre pour sa mère.

-Sabius tu viens ! Il faut qu'on descende dans la Salle Commune pour récupérer nos emplois du temps.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il termina ses messages et les accrocha à la patte de Flamel.

-Est ce que ça ira ensuite pour aller à la volière ?

Le hibou acquiesça et s'envola aussitôt. Sabius descendit ensuite pour rejoindre les autres, et finalement certains dont lui et Tidus restèrent un peu plus longtemps à discuter avec d'autres élèves.

-Ca ne te fait pas trop de peine quand même qu'Asellus ne soit pas avec nous ? demanda Sabius alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans leur dortoir.

-Si bien sûr, répondit Tidus. Ca aurait été génial qu'on se retrouve tous les trois dans la même maison. Mais j'étais presque sûr qu'il serait envoyé à Gryffondor et pas moi. Et…Et je suis content que tu sois là avec moi.

-Moi aussi, répondit Sabius en souriant.

-Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui. Vu son caractère et son physique, il va rapidement se lier d'amitié avec les autres garçons de sa maison, et charmer la majorité des filles.

-Oui je pense aussi !

-Et puis de toute façon on le voit demain. Regarde ! Notre premier cours demain matin c'est le Cours de Vol sur balais de Bibine. Et on l'a en commun avec les Gryffondor.

-Oh non ! Vols sur balais ? La poisse ! C'est le seul cours que je redoute et on commence par ça.

-Pourquoi tu le redoutes autant ? Au moins tu pourras apprendre les bases correctement.

-Tu sais bien que je suis nul sur un balai. Je ne suis génétiquement pas disposé à voler sur ces engins, lança Sabius un peu abattu.

-Ouais mais si tu arrives à voler sans comme ton père, tu auras trop la classe !

-Laisse tomber si ça arrive un jour, ce sera longtemps, très longtemps après la fin de mes études.

Ils auraient pu continuer à discuter comme ça longtemps, toute la nuit même, pour parler de leurs premières impressions et de leurs attentes à propos de cette année scolaire qui commençait. Mais ils furent plus raisonnables et allèrent se coucher peu de temps après les autres garçons dans leur dortoir. Ils devaient être en forme pour leur premier jour de cours, et surtout pour le cours de Flitwick juste après celui de Bibine. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que le Cours de Sortilèges était celui à absolument maîtriser à la perfection, et également parce que c'était le cours de leur Directeur de Maison. Ils voulaient vraiment qu'il soit fier d'eux dès le début. Cette année, c'est Serdaigle qui allait gagner la Coupe !

Finalement, la répartition et de manière générale cette rentrée ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Ils avaient eu tord d'angoisser pendant aussi longtemps à propos de ce que les élèves allaient penser d'eux, et surtout de leur prénom. Daphnée étant également à Serdaigle, elle avait un peu discuté avec eux dans la Salle Commune avant de monter dormir, et elle comme d'autres s'étaient intéressés à Tidus et Sabius, et dans le bon sens du terme. On avait demandé à Tidus d'effectuer plusieurs transformation de son visage et de ses cheveux, la plupart des élèves, même d'années supérieures étant impressionnés puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de métamorphomage jusque là. Et le petit exploit de Sabius dans le Hall d'entrée avant la répartition avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, si bien que quelques élèves étaient même venus lui serrer la main pour le féliciter. Quant à Asellus, Tidus avait raison. Il était bien le digne fils de son père et avait déjà attiré l'attention sur lui dès la première soirée passée au château.

La Malédiction du Latin n'en était peut-être pas une finalement. Leurs noms de famille étaient tellement célèbres dans le monde des sorciers, qu'il fallait bien des prénoms hors du commun pour pouvoir les effacer un peu et ainsi leur donner la possibilité de faire leur propre place dans ce monde, en sortant de l'ombre de leurs pères (et même de leurs parents de manière générale). Sabius Rogue, Tidus Lupin et Asellus Black allaient eux aussi entrer dans l'histoire, mais pas comme les simples fils de héros de guerre ayant contribué à la chute de Voldemort et à l'arrestation de bon nombre de Mangemorts. Non ! Ils entreraient dans l'histoire pour leurs propres exploits, et ils avaient sept belles longues années devant eux pour créer et forger leur réputation.

**oOo**

Un peu plus loin dans une autre partie du château, Severus Rogue venait de recevoir le petit mot griffonné par son fils, et également l'enveloppe qui l'accompagnait, à l'intention de sa femme. Il laissa échapper un petit rire en lisant le mot, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme cela Severus ?

-Mon fils.

Rogue n'ajouta rien, mais voyant le regard appuyé de son prédécesseur, il soupira et poursuivit.

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi curieux Albus.

-Oh je vous en prie Severus, vous savez bien que je m'ennui ici, il faut bien que je trouve des distractions. Alors ?

-Il vient de me donner une lettre pour sa mère.

-Pour sa mère ?

-Oui. Il écrit, je cite : _Voilà une lettre pour Maman. Je ne veux pas envoyer Flamel voler par ce temps, il risquerait de se blesser. Et comme je sais que tu vas transplaner pour aller la voir puisque le directeur de l'école a le droit de le faire, tu pourras lui donner._

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, face à la clairvoyance de Sabius.

-Et bien et bien. J'avais seulement dit à Harry que le directeur avait le droit de transplaner hors du château. Je ne savais pas que c'était devenue une information connue de tous.

-Cet idiot de Potter l'a répété à ses amis. Et cette loufoque de Lovegood l'a mit dans le stupide livre qu'elle a publié cet été : Les Mystères de Poudlard.

-Ca fait beaucoup d'adjectifs négatifs dans une même phrase Severus. Faites attention.

Rogue soupira de nouveau en déposant le petit mot de Sabius sur son bureau, et en mettant la lettre pour sa femme dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

-Qui est Flamel ? demanda ensuite Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

-Hum…C'est le hibou de mon fils.

-Choix de nom très judicieux. En l'honneur de mon vieil ami je suppose.

-Exact.

-C'est assez marrant quand on y pense. Nicolas adorait les hiboux, c'était même ses animaux préférés. Il avait fait construire une immense volière dans son domaine, et en avait fait apporter près d'une centaine.

-Fascinant.

-Ne soyez pas cynique Severus ! En plus je suppose que c'est vous qui lui avez soufflé ce nom pour me faire plaisir.

-Absolument pas ! Il est allé sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère, et il l'a baptisé comme cela dès qu'ils l'ont acheté. Je n'étais pas au courant. Il a dû lire ce nom dans un de mes livres.

-Et bien votre fils est très intéressant Severus. Il me tarde de faire sa connaissance.

-Et bien pas moi ! Si vous faites sa connaissance, c'est qu'il se sera retrouvé dans ce bureau pour je ne sais quelle bêtise faite avec ses deux copains. Et je souhaite que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

-Donc vous êtes conscient que cela finira par arriver ! lança Dumbledore en riant. Vous êtes toujours aussi clairvoyant.

-Vous m'ennuyez Albus ! Je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas prêt de voir mon fils ! Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne mette pas les pieds dans ce bureau avant un long moment. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il transplana pour aller rejoindre sa femme. Albus Dumbledore, lui, était toujours amusé dans son tableau, et il fit une remarque que Rogue n'entendit bien évidemment pas.

-Mon cher Severus. Si vous pensez sincèrement que ce tableau dans votre bureau est le seul moyen que j'ai de voir les élèves, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Cette année promet d'être riche en émotions. Je ne me suis pas amusé comme cela depuis l'année 1991-1992.

* * *

**C'est ici que se termine cette mini fic. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Si vous avez aimé ces trois OC et que vous ne voulez pas louper leurs futures aventures, n'hésitez pas à suivre mon compte. Je pense écrire plein de choses sur eux à l'avenir. **

**A bientôt.**


End file.
